Let's be friends
by N-tastic
Summary: NxTouko, ToukoxOC fanfic. Alternate ending for Pokemon Black. N decides for Touko to be his queen. Rated M for language, lemons, violence and drug use.
1. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: The characters depicted in this story belong to Game Freak, Nintendo. Some setting in this story are also based on scenes from the Pokemon Black/White.

N's personality differs a bit from his game personality, as will be seen in future chapters. NxTouko, possible ToukoxCheren. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Touko stared in disbelief at the young, green-haired man in front of her. His smile was friendly, innocent, but there was something amiss in his gaze. It held longing for something it could not have, and determination to get it, no matter what the cost.<p>

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the one."

Touko took a step back as N took two steps towards her. Her breathing became louder and louder, her heart beat a mile a minute. "And all it took was a battle to determine whether you were a Hero."

Touko took another step back, only to find empty air behind her; she had forgotten that the building was unstable, thanks the battle she had with N. She had nowhere to run to, no possible way to escape; N had 'freed' her angelic Reshiram along with his Zekrom. He had her Poke ball Belt behind him; Touko didn't even remember dropping it.

"Klinklank, use Metal Sound." He said, after a few moments of silence. A high-pitched wailing noise filled Touko's ears. She fell onto her knees, clutching her ears. Her vision faded, just as N crouched down next to her.

A soft caress upon her cheek woke the sleeping girl. The hand paused, emerald-green eyes looked at her endearingly, and then the hand resumed caressing her. "Is something the matter, Touko-san?" He was resting on one elbow, his face above hers. His warm, minty breath flowed onto her exposed neck. Her eyes widened, and she kneed N in the stomach, leapt off the bed and ran out the door. She found herself smack bang in an endless hallway, and she presumed she was in N's castle. She noticed something black in the corner of her eye; she ran. She skittered across the floor, her bare feet skidding on the intricate carpet. A shadowy figure appeared in front of her. Two arms grabbed a hold of her own, and brought her down to the ground. "Where do you think you're going, Trainer? If you were trying to escape, your pathetic efforts were in vain." An antagonizing voice said darkly. Touko looked up, narrowing her eyes at the man she recognized (bitterly) to be Ghetsis. N hobbled to Touko, still doubled over and clutching his stomach in pain. "F-Father…She kneed me." A few tears gathered at the bottom of his eyelid.

"What a bother. If it weren't for the Shadow Triad here, we could have lost your _violent_ queen."

"Queen?" It was the first word she had said in a very long time, and she felt strange saying anything at all.

"My son has chosen you, based on your…_kindness_…towards Pokémon, even in battle."

That reminded her of her own Pokémon. What had happened to them? Were they ok, or had that red-eyed, green-haired monster released them out of pure spite? Touko knew that Ghetsis couldn't stand her one bit.

"And what if I refuse?" She said defiantly, despite being held back by possibly dangerous men.

"You can't refuse. We can't be friends if you leave." N's childish reason chilled Touko. There was something definitely wrong with him; if he were at least normal, he wouldn't want anything with her after being kneed. Her bottom lip trembled, as did her breath. A triumphant gaze crossed Ghetsis' face, virtually unnoticed by his son. The two present members of the Shadow Triad lifted her so that she was able to stand. N offered his hand to her, and she blankly took it. He led her away from the other three men, and into his toy room. The colours were vivid, and it hurt her eyes. She squinted, letting herself be led around the room. N seemed very excited, even though he was upset only a few moments before. He sat her down, and just looked at her, with an expectant expression.

"I bet you can't wait til' your crowning, and then it'll be just the two of us."

Touko had to choose her words carefully. If she said something wrong, she could end up like the train carriage in the basketball hoop.

"N…I really…_don't_ want to get married or crowned or anything like that. I hope you'll understand." She stood up and went towards the door. A train carriage smashed into the door in front of her. She froze, slowly turning around. His usually relaxed eyes were wide open; his fists were clenched to point that his knuckles had gone white. "But_ I_ chose _you_. I chose you. We haven't been friends long enough for you to say no."

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated, and chapter 2 will go up soon~<p>

(Yes, I know the chapters are short. Get over it.)


	2. Crowning

DISCLAIMER: Many of the characters/settings depicted in this fanfic belong top GameFreak, Nintendo. I do not own them.

* * *

><p>"N…I-I-"<p>

"N. Everyone is ready. Prepare her." Ghetsis' voice on a speaker crackled.

N's face returned to its serene state, as if he forgot what she had told him only minutes before. He strode over to her, taking her hand as he passed. "I have to give you your ceremonial clothes. We don't want you dressed in those rags." He swung open a magenta-coloured painting to reveal a small wardrobe. Inside was a dress, pure white in colour, with black lace around the middle and bottom. He pulled it out to show her. "I designed it myself. I hope you like it." He said hopefully, handing it to Touko. Personally, Touko was flattered that someone would give her so much attention. Her thoughts disappeared when N started taking off her vest. She backed away, giving N a small push in the process. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dressing you. Isn't that what friends do?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, and tried to resume his work. Touko tried to stop him again, but he grasped her wrist tightly. "Friends. dress. each. other." His voice became dark and menacing.

He removed her singlet, her cap, shorts, bracelets and anything else not necessary for her to wear. Her curly hair cascaded down her back, while N adjusted the dress onto her. As a finishing touch, he removed his pendant and placed it around her neck; he was slightly blushing. "Consider it something old and something blue."

He also gave her a small golden ring. "This was my mother's. I don't think she'll mind you borrowing it." There were small tears in his eyes, which he quickly wiped them away.

His wild mood swings were definitely something to watch out for, Touko thought to herself.

"N. Is she ready?"

N pressed a small button on the wall and spoke into an even smaller microphone. "Yes, Father. We're coming straight away." N ducked into the closet, and brought out his own ceremonial cloak and crown. He was already impeccably dressed, so he draped the cloak over his shoulders and placed the crown on his head. He extended his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. "Come on, Touko-san. We'll be late." He said urgently, giving up on waiting and pulling her along with him as he navigated through the confusing corridors of the castle. He stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Two young women (one blonde and the other had pink hair) stood at each door, taking each of Touko's hands. With their remaining hands, they opened the doors and led Touko inside.

The room was massive, holding an equally large amount of people in it as well. All eyes were on her, and she let out a deep breath, following Concordia and Anthea. She stood by Ghetsis, and soon N was next to her. She looked down at the spellbound people, and she noticed her old friends. Bianca stared at her in anticipation, while Cheren was whispering to another boy, who was wearing blue jacket and black pants. Cheren noticed she was watching him and he gave her a sad look; he knew that she had lost the final battle. Her mother was also in the crowd, at the very front. She nodded at her encouragingly.

Ghetsis placed a small tiara on her head. "Do you accept all the responsibilities of being a queen to your ever-loyal nation and your king?"

Her breath hitched and she paused. From behind her, N took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Y-yes, I do."

"Then I hereby grant you the title of Queen Touko Harmonia."

The huge crowd cheered, and despite the celebration, she felt faint.

"N…I can't do this." She stumbled, only to be caught by Ghetsis and N.

"Touko-san!" N gasped. Ghetsis dropped her, but made it look accidental.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my queen." He made a mock gesture of apology. He gave her a glare of warning, as if to say: Screw up again, and you're dead. Some of the members of Team Plasma helped her up. The crowd went silent until they figured out that she was ok. "N, can I talk with my mother and friends?" She asked quietly. N looked at his father for approval. "Only if you want her to, N." Ghetsis replied.

N nodded, and Touko gestured for her mother, Cheren and Bianca to follow her. They moved from the hall to a vastly smaller sitting room. The sun was beginning to set, and its red light filled the room. Her mother hugged her first, followed by a big hug from Bianca. Cheren merely shook her hand. "How are all of you?" N asked jovially. He didn't notice the glare Cheren was giving him. "Well, besides losing all of our poké-" Cheren began, only to be elbowed by Bianca. "We're fine." He concluded. "I can't believe it! My little girl is a queen." Her mother swooned. "I wish you both the best of wishes." Touko remembered how her mother could never contain her excitement.

"_I never thought I would have such a charming mother-in-law._" N's smile didn't seem to lessen. He wrapped an arm around Touko, and squeezed her into a mini-hug. Cheren stood up in a rage. "HOW CAN YOU ACT OBLIVIOUSLY TO WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED, YOU GREEN-HAIRED IMBECILE! YOU'VE FORCED AN INNOCENT GIRL TO MARRY YOU AND SEPARATED HER FROM HER LOVING FAMILY AND FRIENDS. AND IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH, YOU'VE SEPAPRATED COUNTLESS PEOPLE FROM THEIR POKEMON! AND WHY? BECAUSE YOU SAID SO!" Cheren shouted furiously. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks. Cheren attempted to punch N, but his punch was effectively blocked by a member of the Shadow Triad. They pulled his arms behind his back, awaiting their next order. N walked over to Cheren, his smile never leaving his lips. "_You can say whatever you want about Touko and me, but that's not going to change the feelings I have for Touko-chan. You seem disappointed in her. Were you planning for her to be yours?_" N inquired. Cheren looked ready to scratch out N's eyes. He turned to Touko, with a melancholic expression. "You can't be with him, Touko! How can you stand to be near this emotionless monster?"His eyes begged her to say something, but her shock kept her lips sealed.

"_Please escort him outside. And I do not wish for my queen to see him furthermore; he could hurt her._" Ghetsis seemed to come out of nowhere, and led the young boy away. Soon after, Touko's mother and Bianca said their goodbye, apologizing for Cheren's behaviour earlier. That left N alone with Touko. The sun's remaining rays stained the room red and purple.

"Touko-san, would you choose me or Cheren-kun?" N broke the silence that had swept across the room after her guests' departure. N never seemed to be affected by what others said or did for too long, which, in a way was good for Cheren's sake. "Please tell me." His soft eyes radiated goodness.

"You."

"I'm so happy we're finally together. I don't know how I'd survive being without you." He embraced her; however, Touko felt that the Cheren thing wasn't over. She had to talk to him. N led her to her room, and sat down on her bed with her. He ran his hand down the side of her face and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Good night, my queen." He picked her up bridal-style and lay her down. He lay down next to her, and held her hand. Touko lay awake for hours, flicking her gaze to a sleeping N every few minutes. Was this the person she was to spend the rest of her life with? She thought. She couldn't stand to be with him, despite the adoring way he treated her. The second he heard something he didn't like, she'd be in big trouble.

It was still early when she got up out of bed. She picked the lock on the room and got out, silently making her way to the toy room. She lifted up the painting, but to her dismay, there was a password needed to open it. It had to be something obvious like…Oh, god… She typed in her own name, only to have it click and give her access to its contents. A small machine sat neatly on a pile of her clothes. She took it into her grasp and turned it on. The machine flickered to life, and to her relief, Cheren's number was still on it. She rang, hoping that Cheren would pick up.

"Touko?" The dark-haired boy's image stared at her, mouth agape.

"Why did you say those things before, Cheren?" Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Because it's true. Ever since you lost the battle, Ghetsis ordered Team Plasma to steal and release everyone else's Pokémon. He destroyed all remaining Pokéballs, Great Balls and Ultra Balls, so no-one could get their Pokémon back. And everyone misses you. When we left, Ghetsis told us that didn't want anything to do with us anymore. He said that you told him that all you needed was N."

"But, I didn't… That _bastard_. I refuse to even look at him, but if I ever got my hands on him, I'd-"

"You'd what, Queen Harmonia?"

She dropped the X-transceiver, despite Cheren's sounds of confusion. "TOUKO! TOUKO! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The screen went blank as Ghetsis stepped on the machine, cracking it under pressure.

"Why aren't you sleeping, girl? It's far too early for you to be up." His voice was laced with more than a hint of venom.

"How could you…HOW COULD YOU TELL MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THEM ANYMORE? THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"Easily. N is completely smitten with you, and, with him out of the way, I can take over the control of this region. He's too oblivious to notice, and if were to tell him, he'd think that you're trying to kid him. _My Father would never do anything like that_." He made a mocking impression of his son.

He knew he had won the fight; there was no doubt about it. With a wave of his hand, the Shadow Triad appeared and returned Touko to the bedroom, while Ghetsis followed. N was sitting on the bed, looking sullen. "Touko-san, why did you run away again?"

"Oh, she didn't run. I found her with this." He showed N the broken X-transceiver. N made a shocked expression, and turned his gaze to Touko. "Touko-san. You told me we were friends. You're my only friend, and it seems I'll have to make extra care for me to be your only friend, Touko. Father, could you and the Shadow Triad please leave? I need to discuss something private with Touko."

"Of course, N." Ghetsis' cruel smirk couldn't be any more monstrous. The door closed quietly behind him.

Silence.

"Look at me, Touko."

He wasn't calling her -san anymore. That wasn't a good sign.

"Touko."

His voice sounded impatient, but not enough to get her to lift her head.

"_TOUKO!_"

She looked up at him, cowering and shaking slightly.

"Why did you lie to me, Touko? _Why did you talk to him?_ YOU'RE MY FRIEND, NOT HIS! And you're my queen. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I was told that when a girl is married to someone, no other boy or man is allowed to speak to her."

"What about Ghetsis? He seems pretty content talking to me."

"My father is a different matter. He says that you are like a daughter to him, and he was most happy for you to join our family."

Damn it, Ghetsis, she thought. There was definitely no way to figure N out. With a simple question, Touko was able to change his mood. An idea took hold in her mind, and she stood up, giving N a quick little bow. "I'm so sorry, N. I didn't mean to upset you." She faked her sincerity. N's face softened, and a blush went across his face. "O-oh…t-that's ok, Touko-san."

Touko wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulder. "And, you're right, N. I shouldn't really be talking to someone of such a low class as Cheren." She made her voice low, seductive. N's eyes filled with tears and he ran out of the room.

That wasn't exactly the reaction Touko had expected, but nevertheless, it was at least something.

* * *

><p>*insert Ghetsis rage here* I just <strong>do not<strong> like that guy.

Please read and review~ Thank you~


	3. Escape

DISCLAIMER: ...Some characters/settings belong to Nintendo. I do not own them. That is all.

Now, onto the story~

* * *

><p>N returned after a few hours, and Touko was waiting for him. She had already finished the breakfast Concordia had given her. Without a word, he dressed her in very elegant attire (he himself was dressed quite nicely as well, Touko noted) and motioned for her to follow him.<p>

They got into a sleek, black limousine and drove off into the morning sunrise. The interior of the limousine was well-furnished; it had a small mini-bar, comfy leather seats and complete privacy from the outside world. N had his arm draped around Touko's shoulders, the sleeve of his silk shirt brushing up against her face. "Father suggested that we go to the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa. It _was_ the first time we were truly together right? He believed it will improve our relationship." He said enthusiastically.

_Ghetsis…I should've known. First, you set me up to look like the bad guy, then you stick N with me so you can carry out your stupid plans with the premise of helping N's and my relationship. Great!_

"I don't feel like going." She tried shuffling out of his half-embrace.

"Don't be so stubborn, Touko-san. We'll have a lot of fun; I just know it!" He turned her body towards him, and he looked her over, before fully embracing her. She just sat there, acting uninterested. He seemed a bit hurt by her indifferent response. The car slowed to a stop and N led Touko outside into the sunshine. Many people were staring at them, which intimidated Touko. A little girl ran up to Touko, her eyes glittering with excitement. "A-a-are you Queen Harmonia?" She asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "And King Harmonia! Wow!"

N smiled at Touko, who glared at him. She didn't want this fame, this power; she was better off as an unknown trainer, rather than a queen. She hated being stared at by everyone. She knew most of _her_ people hated her for forcing them to let their Pokémon go, but would they believe that she was a prisoner of their seemingly innocent king. He was innocent in his features, but his actions said otherwise. No normal person would compel another to stay with them without good reason.

"Come along, Touko-san."

"No."

"Touko-san. Please don't make a scene."

"Oh, I will."

"Touko." His hand had a bruising grip on her wrist and she hissed quietly in pain.

"What? How about you leave me alone, N?" She whispered harshly. He looked at her angrily and pulled her forcefully along with him into the Ferris wheel, slamming the door behind him. No-one spoke for a while until N broke the silence. "I don't want you to hate me, Touko. In fact, I would be most happy if you were to love me. However, your behaviour towards me is saying something completely different."

His eyes flickered slightly and, without warning, his lips crashed upon hers, and she was roughly pushed back against the wall of the Ferris wheel's 'capsule'. He retreated back to his original seat, twitching erratically. "Oh, god…I shouldn't have done that…_but it felt __**so good**_…What if I scared her... _So what! She deserved it!_... But still…" His voice took on two tones; one apologetic, while the other filled with an immeasurable lust. That settled it. Ghetsis had definitely screwed N's mind up.

Dinner was ready, and the table was set for three. Touko knew well who the third person would be. N joined her quickly, silent. Ghetsis noticed the tension and decided to 'lighten' the mood.

"How was your day, _N_?" He put emphasis on N's name; it wasn't like he cared if Touko had a good day.

"It was **fine**. Thank you for asking, Father." N said sternly, not looking up from his plate of uneaten food. The sole clinks of the silverware occasionally tapping the plates were heard, nothing else.

"N…Is your _queen_ behaving herself, because if she isn't-" Ghetsis started, only to be quickly silenced by N.

"That will not be necessary, Father. I believe that she will come around. It's just a matter of time."

Touko's hand curled into a fist and she slammed her trembling hand onto the table. "I am not a pet that you possess, N! I'm a living, breathing human being!" She growled out, death-glaring at both N and his father. She had second thoughts on whether she should fling one of her cutlery knives at Ghetsis.

"Now, now, Touko. You should speak to your king more respectfully." Ghetsis scolded, a cruel smile inching its way upon his features.

"No."

"Please do not frustrate yourself, Father. I'll take care of her." He lifted himself off of his chair and began smiling at Touko. He gestured to a supervising Team Plasma member to escort her to his room. He followed, and shut the intricately carved door.

(N's POV)

My dear queen looked afraid, which was a shame. I really wanted her to enjoy my company. I held her hand in mine and kissed it ever so softly. But my queen pulled her hand away and a small blush coloured her pale face. She looked down, trying to hide her reddened face from me.

_Why is that little whore acting so _chaste_! I bet she's already slept with the black-haired brat! _A malevolent voice shouted in my mind. _My Touko-san isn't a…whore_, I shouted back. That horrible word gave me the chills.

Touko was giving me a scared look and started slowly edging towards one of the lit candlesticks. She brandished it, as one would brandish a knife, and threatened that she'll burn me with it if I didn't stop talking in those strange voices. Fear was etched in her face, her curled hair quivering. I blew out the candles, and grasped her wrist. She screamed out at me, telling me to leave her alone. The nails on her left hand clawed at my gripping fingers, leaving small scratch marks.

How could Touko-san hurt me? I just wanted to make her happy; I wanted her to love me, not loathe me. How could I show her how I truly felt?

In the darkness of my room, I kissed her lips, those inviting rose-coloured lips. As I had seen other people do in films, I let go of her wrist and gently placed an arm around her shoulders, and my other around her waist. I pulled her closer, wishing for her to accept me.

She began relaxing, but her arms stayed at her sides. She seemed to refuse reciprocating. I closed my eyes, revelling in the pleasant taste her lips had.

Suddenly, I felt a terrible pain in my lower half, and I let go of my queen. My head hit the floor, hard, and I remember her sprinting out of the room, not giving me another look.

I decided that there was no other way to bring my queen closer other than force.

* * *

><p>Yes, N, in this story has a bit of a darker side. It'll probably get a bit lemony later. If I feel like writing lemons, that is.<p>

Reviews appreciated~ Thank you.

(I still cannot stand Ghetsis -has Ghetsis hate/rage- )


	4. Shortlived

DISCLAIMER: Some characters/settings, whatever...don't own them...something nintendo.

Get ready for Chapter 4 of 'Let's be Friends'

* * *

><p>(Touko's POV)<p>

I ran. And ran. And kept running, knocking over anyone in my path. I had to get away from this place; from that nightmarish N, and that manipulative son-of-a-bitch father of his. The long dress wasn't helping my escape, so I quickly tore it so I was able to move easier. I ran down a spiralling staircase, wishing that the guards hadn't been already alerted to my escape. To my relief, the bottom of the staircase was empty. I dived through a window and into the moat that surrounded the castle. The water blinded me for a few seconds before pushing my tired body upwards towards the surface. I hardly crawled out when I heard someone shouting behind me. Ignoring the fact that I was drenched, I continued running further and further away from the castle.

The night was cold and unpleasant upon my skin, and I was soaked to the bone. My wet garments dragged me down as my running slowed to a walk. The closest city was probably a mile or so away, and at this pace, I had no chance at outrunning what N could throw at me, let alone the Shadow Triad. I collapsed onto the ground, heaving. I let myself get into this mess. I could've decided to not catch Reshiram. I could've decided to go home the second N told me that he was the leader of Team Plasma. I could've decided to curl up in bed and not take that damned Pokéball that started this entire mess. Then some other unfortunate girl could've taken my place as N's queen. Large tears rolled down my cheeks, and I curled upon, still heaving and consuming as much oxygen as my lungs could bear. A shuffling noise alerted me. I froze, only daring to slightly turn around to see my pursuer. A small black and red furry thing launched itself at me. I stared at it until I processed what it was. "Zorua? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He nuzzled my face, the soft wispy fur on his head tickling my nose.

"He-Hey! Stop it! Ha ha ha!" I laughed for the first time since _everything_ happened. Zorua snuggled up to me, his aqua-blue eyes blinking up at me.

"You should go back to your home. I'm sure N's worried about where you could have gone."

Zorua tugged at the hem, or at least where the hem once was on my ripped dress, pulling me in the direction of the castle. I shook my head firmly. "I'm not going back, Zorua."

Zorua let out a quiet whine, but left, just as I had told him. I wonder what he had said.

By morning, I had dried off, but I had caught a bit of a cold. No matter. I knew I had to keep going forward. I'll probably hit Opelucid City in a few minutes. I was starting to get worried about the fact that N hadn't sent the Triad to track me down. Had he finally given up? Doubt it.

In contrast to last night, the sun beat down on my weak form. When was the last time I had drunk something? I was reduced to crawling rather than walking.

Is that a pavement? I dragged myself. I noticed a woman was looking at me, her mouth agape in some sort of shock. Black dots clouded any further vision. I saw a quick glimpse of feet coming towards me. "Water…I need water." I croaked. Was that what my voice sounded like?

I blacked out completely in the woman's hold.

(End POV)

The woman stared blankly at the unconscious girl in her arms. She lightly shook her. "Miss? Miss?"

The girl refused to wake up. A small black and blue pendant hung loosely around the girl's slender neck. She called over her husband to help her carry the girl to their home; she couldn't just leave the poor thing on the ground. They both placed her on a bed in one of their guest room. "Is that who I think it is, honey?" The woman asked her bearded husband in a hushed voice. "That necklace is unmistakable. It has to be her. I remember battling her; she was tough, and, of course, she won." Her husband replied.

Sunshine burnt Touko's eyelids, so she opened them, giving a 360 look around her surrounds. She didn't seem to be back at the castle, which was good. There was a small bedside table next the bed she was laying on, and on it, a heavenly glass of water. She greedily chugged it down, not caring if it spilt over her dress. Excited chatter came from beyond the door, and "Ah. It's great to see that you've awoken, your Majesty." The woman sighed in relief. The man next to her seemed familiar. "Drayden?"

"It's good that you remembered me, Touko. A Gym Leader always loves being remembered by their best opponents. However, I have a question for you. What were you doing all the way here, especially in the state we found you in?" He asked, concern filling his usual commanding tone.

Touko thought about what she should say. She shouldn't burden the generous people with her problems, but she could keep a poker face, ever.

"I…escaped."

"You what?"

"You don't understand what goes on in that place. Ghetsis is a manipulative maniac, and if I try to tell N, he just won't listen. Ghetsis and N have forbidden me to speak with any of my friends or family, and have only once let me leave the castle."

Drayden looked deep in thought, while the woman tried to comfort Touko. "Well, I guess you did have a good reason to leave. Do you want us to take your home, your real home?"

"No, we shouldn't. That's the first place that Team Plasma would look for-"

"AN ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE KING! HER MAJESTY, THE QUEEN, HAS DISAPPEARED. ANYONE WITH INFORMATION ON HER WHEREABOUTS WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED. END TRANSMISSION."

The speakers from outside halted. Drayden glanced outside, and to frown at what he saw. At least 30 members of Team Plasma had gathered in the centre of the town, and were beginning to search the houses.

"Damn. They're already here." He cursed.

Touko made a fearful face. An urgent rapping at the room's door made Touko jump.

"Who is it?" Drayden growled, signalling to Touko to hide under the bed.

"It's me, Dray! Have you seen what's happening outside?" A childish voice answered, barging into the room.

"Yes, Iris, dear. Queen Harmonia's right there." The wife pointed under the bed.

"What are you doing under there? Why aren't you at the castle?" The girl queried.

Touko crawled out from underneath the bed and put her hands on Iris' shoulders. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is if you or Drayden just happen to have a Flying Pokémon that you could lend me. I have to get as far away from this place as I can."

"Sadly, no. However, here's an Ultra ball I saved before they got rid of the rest. We'll create a diversion, while you sneak out. Go to Route 11, and there should be a large flock of Braviary. Catch one and fly it to wherever you need to go. But hurry; we don't have much time."

Drayden gave Touko some of his adolescent clothes and Touko quickly got dressed in the bathroom connected to the guest room. The clothes were way too big, perfect for hiding Touko's chest. She plaited her twisted hair and hid it under a cap. Lastly, she took off N's necklace and placed it in a pocket. Drayden gave her a spare X-transceiver, his confident smile hidden by his beard. Drayden and his wife led her outside where Team Plasma were busy searching. Touko kept her head down. A Plasma member walked up to them, eyeing Touko suspicious. "Have any of you seen the Queen?" She asked.

"If we had, wouldn't we have told you already?" Drayden countered.

The Plasma member scowled, and, giving them a glare, stalked off.

Touko ran off, all the while hoping that the girl hadn't noticed who she really was.

Wind flowed through her hair as she flew on the friendly Braviary. She tapped in Cheren's number and rung. He answered. "Who are- Oh god. Touko? How did you get out?"

"No time to tell you. Meet me at the Dreamyard as soon as possible. We need to talk. Don't tell anyone!" She added. Cheren looked at something on the left, but quickly returned his gaze to her.

"Ok. See you there." 'Cheren' closed the X-tranceiver. In less than a second, the Cheren Touko had just spoken to returned to its original form. The small red and black creature made a noise of gratitude when a green-haired boy praised it for its help. "Thank you Cheren for leading me to my queen. I'll make sure you're properly rewarded." N leered at the other silenced boy. Cheren finally bit through the weak material that had been covering his mouth only moments ago. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Cheren shouted, almost falling over in his bound state.

N's eyes narrowed, giving Cheren a cruel look. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho. Dark N is back in this chapter, and possibly the next. Sorry for making this chapter so dialogue heavy.<p>

And a chapter without Ghetsis! What is this madness? I never gave Drayden's wife a name, did I? Ok, then I shall call her...Martha!

Reviews greatly appreciated. And I will update as soon as I can~


	5. Essential

Disclaimer: ... You know the drill.

This chapter contains lemons and drug use (or at least Pokémon's equivalent of drug use). Just a friendly warning.

* * *

><p>By the time she had arrived, night had fallen. "Touko? Are you there?" Cheren's voice called out to her in a soft voice. She let go of the Braviary, thanking it, and walked to where she was hearing Cheren's voice. Cheren hugged her warmly, and she hugged him back; she was overjoyed to see her friend again. But all good things had to come to an end. Someone behind began clapping, and Touko whipped her head around. N was standing in the shadows, looking very pleased with himself.<p>

"Cheren! How could you?" Touko snapped, pushing Cheren away from her.

Cheren transformed into a smaller black and red Pokémon that hid behind N.

Shock struck Touko as her mind slowly figured out what had happened. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CHEREN? THE _REAL _CHEREN!" Her knees buckled beneath her, and she fell to her knees, N standing above her. Her chest shuddered violently, her sobs turning to cries of agony. N crouched down, and entwined his fingers in her hair endearingly. His face was remorseful, and he kissed her forehead.

"Cheren is at his home, guarded by Team Plasma. He has not been harmed, my dearest. Please, tell me why you left?" His earnest voice was comforting. N's arms encircled Touko, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you really want to ask?" Touko said grumpily, eyes narrowed at N. N squeezed her tighter, as if to show his displeasure in her questioning.

"Let go-" His good cop/bad cop attitude was starting to freak Touko out.

"Shhh. Kurai, would you be so kind as to take us home?" He tutted.

A member of the Shadow Triad appeared, nodded once, and transported them back to N's bedroom. He slipped his hand into the pocket of the baggy pants she had on, retrieved the X-transceiver. He carefully took off the cap that she had been wearing, letting her long hair fall down. "I don't believe that you'll be needing these anytime soon, Touko-san."

"Or this." He continued, taking off the pants she was wearing. Her face went a vivid red, while N chuckled. "Don't be so embarrassed, Touko-san; I just don't think pants suit you." He tried to give a plausible excuse as to why he took them off. He sat on the edge of the large bed in the room, not letting go of Touko for even a moment. His eyes scanned her body, looking for something. "Where is your necklace?" He asked, his voice sounding betrayed. Touko grudgingly took out the necklace from the pocket that it had been stowed away in. N's face brightened up instantly; however, instead of placing it around Touko's neck, he put it into a drawer and removed something else from the drawer. In the darkness of the room, Touko wasn't able to see what it exactly was. Something pricked the skin of her arm, and a cold liquid gushed through her veins. Touko yanked her arm away from N, falling back onto the inviting bed. "What did you do?" She yelled, scowling at N. She started feeling woozy, having to support herself with both arms. "Father said this little contraption will help our relationship blossom! The liquid in here contains essence of Attract from a Woobat and Confusion from Petilil. He told me that it was the only way to get you to like me more." N explained quietly.

Touko paused, her eyes wide. _Oh. Crap._

-An hour later-

(N's POV)

I looked at her eyes, her beautiful royal blue eyes. They had dilated due to Father's 'present', and her cheeks started to develop a slight rosiness. Touko gazed at me, as if hypnotized. She didn't seem bothered to cover herself up, despite being in only in her underwear. She grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled me down next to her on my bed. "Oh, N…N, N, N, N…" She purred quietly, in a sort of dazed voice. My bottom lip trembled. She pushed herself closer to me, her small chest rubbing up against mine. I backed away. A disappointed look became etched on her glassy eyes. _"Come on, N. Give the little whore what she wants; you know you want to."_

This wasn't what I wanted; I just wanted her to love me back, not behave the way she was now. She flung her left leg over me and lowered herself down on top of me, expectantly. _"She's waiting for you, Your Highness." _ The voice mocked me, egging me on; I couldn't ignore it, so I let its longing wash over me. I began unzipping my pants, and excitement flared in Touko's once-dull eyes. A bulge pushed at my boxers, and I blushed.

(Touko's POV)

Oh, N. I couldn't describe how I wanted him, needed him. His shocked, innocently blushed face changed drastically to one of malice. He pulled my panties off with one quick movement, practically ripping them off. I tried taking off my bra, but he held my chin and brought my face to his. His warm breath breezed over my skin, sending my body into a frenzy. _"Touko-san…there's no need for that. You know what I want."_ His voice was slightly deeper, full of an unmeasurable lust. He easily picked me up and placed me on his member, pulling me backwards and forwards. N flipped me over so he was on top of me, and, holding my waist steady, began giving me wave after wave of pleasure. With each hit, I grew more and more love-struck. This was nothing like when I was with Cheren; He was slow, easy-going, nothing like N. "Don't stop!" I screamed out. A cruel smile subtly pulled at the sides of N's mouth. He throttled harder, faster. "_Are you enjoying yourself, _Queen_?"_ His smile grew larger and larger, threatening to bypass the sides of his face. "YES, N!" I squealed, coming close to my climax. N finished quickly, leaving me unfulfilled. I whined, tugging at his shirt. "I need _more_, N. Please."

N flashed me a flirty look. His hand whipped out from under me, and lifted the covers. His eyes searched for something and made a disapproving sigh. _"You pathetic _slut_; You're nothing but second-hand material. I should have known."_ He growled, turning his back to me.

"N…? What do you mean-"

"Touko-san…you slept with the black-haired boy _first_. Without _my_ permission." His voice lost its spiteful tinge, giving way to his more familiar tone.

(End POV)

The beauty of the evening started ebbing away. The room began getting darker and darker, N's figure distorting. His shoulders shook with rage, and he slammed his clenched fist against the covers of the bed.

"N…darling… did I do something wrong?" Touko's voice penetrated the silence.

N ignored her, got up a sullen manner, and slowly walked towards the small speaker next to the door. He pressed the scarlet button that turned it on.

"Father. I've had enough of Touko. Please return her to her room."

"Very well, Your Highness. I will be there soon. Do you want me to call the Shadow Triad?" The voice from beyond the room crackled.

"No. I don't think you should have too much of a problem with her." N concluded. He turned around leaning on wall facing Touko, who was still puzzled by N's behaviour.

"Get yourself dressed."

Touko did as she was told, but with a lovelorn expression. She clung onto N, hoping he'll return her yearning. N pushed her away, and ordered her to sit on the edge of the bed. She gazed at him in an infatuated state. Ghetsis entered the room, and N simply pointed at Touko. Ghetsis nodded, and roughly took Touko by the wrist. "There is something I need you to do for me, _Queen_." Ghetsis whispered to Touko, whose eyes were remaining on the door of N's room.

(Touko's POV)

Morning light filtered through the large windows of what seemed to be my room back at the castle. My head hurt like hell, and I felt like a train had hit me. I reached blindly for something in my drawers to ease the pain. Nothing.

However, my hand came across a remote control on the top of the set of drawers, a small note labelling it. I squinted, struggling to read the cursive writing. My eyes eventually got used to the lighting in the room and I was able to successfully read the writing. It said: Press the largest red button and enjoy.

Confused, I turned on the television that was located on the far wall of the room.

The TV flickered on, and I saw myself on the screen? I had an openly happy look on my face, as I was a child being told that it would be receiving a puppy.

"How do you feel about my son, N?" Ghetsis' hostility was evident in the unseen director's voice.

"I love N! He's so nice."

"And what did you do tonight with him?"

"He and I made beautiful love together~ But then he started talking about Cheren."

"You know, he doesn't seem to like Cheren a lot. What about you?" Ghetsis' simple speech seemed to coax 'me' to open up way more than I would've. What _did_ N give me? I only remember meeting Cheren in the Dreamyard. What if Cheren had really handed me over to N?

"I hate him…He's mean…and he doesn't care about me like N does."

"Excellent, Touko." My blood chilled when he used my name.

Ghetsis stood in front of the camera, a cruel grin on his face. "N hasn't talked much lately, and I have come to believe that it is your entire fault, girl. Now, I need N ignorant and happy again soon, or Cheren will be receiving your little interview as well as _this_."

A quick glimpse of me and N…I looked away, disgusted with myself.

"I'm sure we can mutually agree on the fact that Cheren would not like his 'present', and could get himself into a great deal of trouble. All you have to do is follow my direct orders, and he won't be graced with his intended gift. Oh, and Unwin thanks you."

The TV switched off, and the room became quiet once again.

Who or what is Unwin?

* * *

><p>Pokédrugs~ I was trying to make a Pokémon equivalent of ecstasy, although I don't think that memory loss was an after-effect.<p>

Dark N is back once again in all his glory(?).

As for Unwin, Here's a hint for those who haven't figured out what Unwin is. Find out what Unwin means and you'll have a clue to what the next chapter is about.

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Reviews are appreciated~


	6. Unwin

Disclaimer: Pokemon. Gamefreak. Nintendo. That is all.

* * *

><p>(Ten years before events in previous chapters)<p>

A small green-haired boy played in a large, overly colourful toy room. However, he wasn't alone; he was playing with a Darmanitan who had nearly been drowned by its previous owner.

"_Hello._"

N froze, and looked at the Darmanitan. "Is that you, Darty?"

"No." The Pokemon replied, looking at N with a confused stare.

"Who are you?" N asked, afraid of the mysterious voice.

"_You…U…Well, I need a name, don't I? How about Unwin, hm?"_ The voice decided.

"Darty, do you hear that voice?" N was afraid of the voice.

"What voice? N, are you ok?" The Pokemon seemed worried for its friend.

"_I doubt he can hear me. Do you want me to talk to him?"_ Unwin continued, and N felt a wave of coldness go over him.

N seemed fine until his face changed. His eyes grew dark, his face contorting into an impossibly wide grin. Darty backed away. Something was wrong with N; why was he hearing phantom voices?

"_What's the matter, _Darty_? Don't you want to play anymore?"_ A menacing voice chuckled.

_Was that the voice N had been talking about?_ Darty thought to himself. "N...?"

'N's eyes widened at the mention of his name. He walked to one of his toy boxes, and pulled out a toy train. "_What did you just call me?_" The voice was filled with rage. He lifted his arm, ready to throw the train, when the door to the room opened. Anthea and Concordia stood in the open doorway. They noticed the silver carriage in N's grasp. Their eyes flicked to Darty, who was backed up against a wall, shivering in terror. "N, what exactly do you think you are do-" Concordia was interrupted by a loud bang, as the train hit the backboard of N's basketball ring. It fell, only to be caught in the net below.

"_MY NAME ISN'T N; IT'S UNWIN!"_

Darty let a shriek of fear. "Alright, _Unwin_. So, you're not N?" Anthea asked cautiously.

"_What do you think?_" N, despite his young face, seemed somewhat older.

"Where is N?"

"I'm here…" A small voice answered. "Unwin is scar- _Cut it out, brat! They asked ME, not YOU!"_ Unwin brusquely interrupted N. "_He's here."_ Unwin concluded.

Anthea looked back at Concordia, as puzzled as the other woman was. "_I'm getting pretty sick of staring at you two, so… I'm gonna go. Bye._" N pushed right past the women and left the room, a smug expression on his face.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" A small voice squeaked from the back of Unwin's mind.

"We've_ got to get some rules straight, _N._ When I want out, you let me out. As time passes, you'll get used to me; we'll become good friends._" Unwin's once-demanding tone softened.

"What are you?" N's voice quivered, unsure whether to trust the visitor in his mind.

"_I am you, as you are me. I'm just a more…evolved version of you._"

N felt the controlling presence lessen. He reached out to the wall next to him, marvelling at the fact that he was able to control his body again.

"_Never forget we're friends, N. Never forget._"

(10 years later, at Nimbasa City)

"Is that the girl we saw before? The one we met Accumula Town and Nacrene City?" N queried, awaiting his other half's answer.

"Oh, yeah_, that's her; it's hard to forget that chick, especially when she seems to pop up everywhere._"

N caught the girl's gaze and walked over to her. "You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran off into the amusement park. _Come with me_." The girl didn't seem to notice the voices sightly changing, and followed N.

"They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel and see if we can spot them."

The girl nodded, not saying a word.

"_I love Ferris wheels. Their circular motion…the mechanics… they're like collections of elegant formulas._" N frowned inwardly at his other. He knew that Unwin wasn't talking about Ferris wheels at all. The girl stared through the windows of the red capsules, pressing her palms against the window. Unwin lazily sat down on the hard seat, checking out the girl's lithe form. N finnaly broke free of Unwin's control, much to Unwin's annoyance.

"First I must tell you…I am- _the king of Team Plasma_." N's shouts of protest were muted by Unwin's invisible force of dominance. "_Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon._"

The girl slowly turned to face him, shocked. "Why…are you telling me this?"

Unwin ignored her response, and stared off blankly through the window of the capsule. "_I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world_…"

The Ferris wheel stopped, and Touko nearly ran out. Her hand was at her waist, ready to fight N if need be. Unwin chuckled and let N take over once again.

Two member of Team Plasma rushed up to them. "My lord N!" One called out, concern clear in her voice. They looked him over, much to his discontent. "You're safe, sire." The other man announced, and the woman's concern ebbed away.

"There's no problem." N confirmed, flipping his head back to face his ever-loyal subjects. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."

The two ran off, abandoning the other two people. "…_Now then, Touko, do you follow my logic?_"

"…Yes?"

"_If true, your words please me._"

(Present time, Touko's POV)

I tried everything to get out of this godforsaken room. When I didn't want to eat, they force-fed me like a child. Same went for drinking. The whole place was baby-proofed. For the first few nights and days, I screamed at the top of my lungs, but nobody heard me. They probably were ordered not to hear my cries.

Ever since that night…well, _something_ must have happened between N and me that night, or he wouldn't have locked me in this room for the last week. I've had no access to any television after Ghetsis played me that terrible interview. I have no idea what's going outside the confines of the room. I spent most of my time crying into my pillow. Whenever someone came to give me my food, I was always roughly held down, in case I escaped.

I fell onto the exceedingly soft carpet that had been placed in the room. Large tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed for myself, for my family, and for Cheren; who knows what N is doing to him.

(End POV)

The door creaked open, and I braced myself for the usual assault. Nothing happened. Concordia and Anthea entered the room, and stood at either side of the door, awaiting something, or, more specifically, someone. A green haired figure stood in the doorway. "Tou…ko. I really want to forgive you for what you have committed; I really do. But…Unwin doesn't want to. He's angry that you seduced him like that, and so am I."

"Seduced? Who the hell is Unwin? And if he's angry, then why did he tell Ghetsis to tell me 'thank you'. What the hell is going on…" She shuddered with a perplexed anger.

"Calm yourself, my lady. It will all be clear very soon. Please apologize to lord N and Unwin." Concordia comforted in an automated tone.

"Lord Unwin_, Concordia, if you please._" N said threateningly. His voice was deeper, his hair was a shade too dark, and his eyes turned even darker. He looked Touko up and down, his eyes lapping up the image that was her slender appearance. He cupped her chin in his strong grasp, making her unable to look away from him. "_And you, my dear, have some apologizing to do_." His eyes shone wickedly.

* * *

><p>I applaud those who figured out who Unwin was before this chapter. Unwin as a name means 'unfriend', and is an Old English name.<p>

I'll try to downplay the Unwin/N switching in the next chapters (the mass of switching was to show Unwin's unstable and dominating personality). Unless you want me to keep the way it is?

I kinda feel sorry for Darty. I wouldn't want to be stuck in the same room as Unwin either.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated~


	7. Revenge

DISCLAIMER:... You already it if you're this far into the story.

Note: Any text that appears like this 'dsadsa' is basically N's thoughts, since italics would just be confusing. Prepare for more Unwin-ness.

* * *

><p>Unwin flicked his hand casually at the other two women, as if to tell them to leave. They followed his order, bowing slightly before they left the room. Touko instantly lifted her hand to slap Unwin, but he was ready for that kind of reaction; his free hand caught it centimetres away from his cheek. He gripped it tightly. Touko hissed in pain, and once Unwin let go, she cradled it protectively.<p>

"N! IF YOU'RE IN THERE, SOMEWHERE, PLEASE TELL UNWIN TO STOP!" She desperately cried out, staring straight into Unwin's nearly black irises; there was no answer from N.

"_When you married N, in turn, you married me as well, Touko-chan; you just weren't aware of it._"

Tears started collecting at her bottom eyelids, threatening to spill over. "Unwin…?"

"_Yes?_" His malevolent gaze focused on her, causing her to shiver.

"Were you the one that N was talking to when we were on the Ferris wheel?"

"_Yes, and, in fact, I'm surprised that you figured it out...now, about your apology-_ Please don't, Un. You might hurt he- _N, I believe I am perfectly capable of taking care of this situation! Who the hell do you think you are, interrupting me?_" The young man's facial expression changed so frequently that Touko was afraid that he was about to rip in half, right there and then.

Unwin swung his neck to the left, and a cracking noise was heard. He collected himself, and returned to speaking with Touko. "_Sorry about that."_ He weaved his fingers in and out of Touko's hair, wrapping his fingers around a thick strand, tugging on it affectionately.

"What do I need to apologize for? As far as I know, I wasn't the one who locked me in my own room for a week." She answered.

(Unwin's POV)

'I don't think she remembers when we…well, you slept with her and found out that she had-'

'_Really? Hmm. This could be quite handy._'

"_What do you remember before you woke up in your room?"_

Touko seemed reluctant to answer; she didn't fully trust me yet. "I remember…meeting up with Cheren. That's all." N wanted to take over. I guess I could give the little guy a chance to speak with _our_ wife.

(End POV)

"And nothing else, Touko-san?" N asked, his eyes clearly hiding something.

"What do you mean by that? …Are you talking about the video Ghetsis showed me?"

"What video? Un, what- _SHUT UP!"_ Unwin clutched a handful of Touko's hair, fiery rage burning in his eyes._ "That was _our_ little secret, Touko, and you had to go and tell N._" Unwin roughly lifted Touko up by the handful of hair. She shrieked, and Unwin gave her a strangely satisfied look, as if he wanted to see her in pain; he threw her to the ground. "_Father and I had been keeping an eye on your friend,"_ Unwin practically spat out the word 'friend'. "_And we agreed to show him the interview and video if you didn't behave. That's the sole reason why it was made. However…I'm willing to forget this if you…" _He chuckled sinisterly. He forced himself upon her, forcing his lips against hers. Touko pushed him backwards, but his weight was too great for her to shift from herself.

"_Touko-chan; this is the part where you play the good little obedient wife." _Unwin purred, pinning Touko beneath him. Her body quivered slightly, and Unwin slowly started taking off her clothing. "_This is the part where you say that you _will_ become mine and N's._"

"No. NO! I can't! He's my best friend!" She turned her head defiantly to the side, shutting her eyes tight. Unwin paused and got up from above Touko. He picked up her clothes and helped them back on without a word. Touko opened her eyes, only then noticing that N was back.

"I'm so sorry, Touko. Friends shouldn't-" He bawled his eyes out before he was able to finish his sentence. He leaned on Touko, embracing her, and covered her bare chest with warm tears.

"I have to go speak with Father about this. I will see you tomorrow." His voice was cold, emotionless. He left, leaving the door unlocked behind him.

"I haven't a clue about what you're blabbering on about, N." Ghetsis said dismissively, looking down upon the boy.

"But…Touko-san said that she saw-"

"N, my boy, you must understand that sometimes little vixens such as Touko lie through their teeth just to cause you harm. And do you know who put her up to it?"

"…Cheren?"

"Yes. He's the one who tainted your queen. I wouldn't be surprised if she had contacted him yet again."

N's eyes went blank, and for a moment, there was silence, although it didn't last very long. N's cry of fury sounded through the room. "Cheren! I tried to ignore him, to keep him away from my queen. But obviously, that isn't enough! Sandai!" He called out for the youngest member of the Shadow Triad. He appeared in a flash, crouching down before his lord. "Take me to Cheren."

(Cheren's POV)

Being guarded 24/7 by a bunch of cultists while my best friend is suffering a far-off castle, thanks to a green-haired psychopath, isn't my idea of _fun_. I heard someone speaking loudly outside, so I got up to see who it was, only to be blocked by one of the said cultists.

"Hey! What's going on out there?" I asked; I probably wouldn't get a useful response anyway.

"It does not concern you, boy."

Go figures!

"Honey, please try to listen to the man; you don't want to get into more trouble." My mother told me, a weak smile crossing her face. I sighed out, and went upstairs into my room. I slammed the door behind myself, and lay down face first onto my taupe-brown quilt cover. There was an even louder conversation coming from downstairs, but I chose to ignore it this time. Someone started to tread heavily upon the stairs. My door opened and I looked back. "You…" He uttered. His hands were in fists; his knuckles were as white as a Swanna.

"What do you want, N? Do you want to mock me further?" I said, getting up from the bed.

"You…defiled my queen." He seethed. Someone from behind him closed the door.

"...She doesn't belong to you, or anyone else. It was her own choice, _our_ own choice. It happened before you even knew she existed!" I shouted at him, but it seemed to piss him off even further.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He ran at me, and grabbed onto the front of my t-shirt. I tried to duck away from his incoming fist, but I failed to do so; I heard something crack when the fist hit my jaw. I fell back, rubbing my cheek. I spat out some blood on the floor.

"Wait!" I lifted my hands up in defense. "H-how did you find out?"

"Hmm, _what a good question! Let's just say we found out the good ol' fashioned way! How about that?"_ N's voice had gone deeper. I curled my fingers into a fist, but N was ready for me. He kneed me in the gut and I double-over, clutching my bedside table for support. I wheezed, and unable keep upright, I crumpled down onto the floor. A strong kick to my weak body made pain shoot right through me, and I tried to scream but nothing came out. I feebly turned my head towards my attacker, but I failed to see anything clearly; my glasses had fallen off and N had crushed them under his sneaker. He continued kicking me, and with each kick, I felt more and more faint. He stamped down on my right leg, and something snapped. I yelled out; the agony was indescribable. He bent down, looking over me, and I defiantly glared at him, not that it was going to do me any good. "_You have to restrain yourself, N. I think he's had enough._ But he tried to take my Touko from me. You told me to- _Yeah, but I didn't think you'd lose it-_ I didn't! He has to pay for what he did."

My eyes widened at the madman before me. With my uninjured hand, I tried dragging myself towards the door, as far as I could get from the crazed green-haired psychopath. The closer I got to the door, I heard louder and louder shouting on the other He didn't seem to notice my movements, so I hurried, and pulled down on the handle; it didn't budge.

Another kick to my head, and everything went dark, the pain slowly disappearing.

(End POV)

-The next day-

(Touko's POV)

For some reason, Unwin had taken me to a hospital. As I was sitting, he conversed with a nurse. I couldn't pick up what he was saying, but once he finished, he told me to follow the nurse. While we walked, he wrapped his arm around my waist possessively; he, unlike N, rarely acted in a kingly manner outside the castle. We were led to a room; there was no name on the door unlike on the other doors. There were two Team Plasma members standing guard outside the door, and I heard sobbing from behind the door.

The nurse returned to whatever she was doing, and Unwin opened the door, directing me inside. And then I saw him. His mother was crying on his father's shoulder.

"_Touko, I want you to be very clear on this. _This_ is what happens when you disobey. _This is what happens _that boy_ tries to get between us_. Understand?_"

I couldn't listen to him. All I could see before me was Cheren's mangled body. His chest rose and fell erratically. His face was bruised black and blue, and had puffed up. One of his legs was in a cast, as well as one of his wrists. His eyes weakly opened, and as he noticed me, he seemed to be mustering all of his strength to turn his head and look the other way.

* * *

><p>Unwin really likes to say 'this' quite a bit, doesn't he. I'm not sure whether Ghetsis and Unwin are on the same evil side yet.<p>

Yes, I know this chapter was very POV heavy. I was listening to Break the Ice by Britney Spears while I was writing until about the Cheren part, which is where I started listening to Queen's The Show Must Go On.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, and, as usual, reviews are really appreciated~


	8. Reality

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo.

* * *

><p>"Touko-san?" N knocked and pressed his ear to her door, waiting for an answer, yet, like every other time he had called out to her, there was none.<p>

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry."

Nothing.

"Please forgive me."

He was answered by silence yet again.

"_Touko, the doctor said he'll be fine in a few months, so there's nothing to worry about._" Unwin was never the comforting type; he walked right in sat down next to the girl. As he sat, the girl turned over and shuffled to the edge of the bed, to the point where she could easily fall off. "_FINE! BE UNRESPONSIVE AND SEE IF I CARE! BUT DON'T YOU FORGET THAT YOU ARE _STILL_ MY WIFE, AND THAT BOTH N AND I _STILL_ HAVE NEEDS!"_ The girl visibly shuddered under the quilt that covered her when she heard the last sentence.

"_So, you can hear me, can't you? You seem to have selective hearing." _ Unwin moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder; her shivering increased._ "Why don't you listen to this: You have one more day left to cry yourself out, and when that time is up, you'll go back to normal. Ok? Good. I'm happy that we had this talk."_ Unwin left the room without another word.

-Flashback-

"Your Lordship, he has been behaving strangely, usually speaking in two voices and calling himself…Unwin. N believes that Unwin is his brother." Concordia whispered to the green-haired father, who stared back at her thoughtfully.

His son, no older than 10, eavesdropped, peering through the slight crack in the nearly-closed door.

"How long has this been going on for?" Ghetsis asked, his expression seemingly uninterested.

"About a year."

"A year, huh? And _why_ did it take you so long to relay this information to me?"

"_Unwin_ told me not to tell anyone. He's pretty shy." Concordia answered. Hopefully Ghetsis won't notice N at the doorway, she thought to herself.

"N, do you want to come in?" Ghetsis called out to the boy, who stiffened, but followed his father's request. He shuffled his feet along the ground and stood before his father.

"Yes, Father?" N looked down, embarrassed that he had been found out.

"Why were you listening in to our conversation? Haven't I taught you better manners?"

"_We can do whatever the heck we want! And anyway, you never taught _me_ manners, you taught N._"

"Unwin, I presume?" An amused smile came across Ghetsis' face. "You don't seem so shy."

"_Yeah. And you must be the one N calls Father._" Unwin commented snidely.

"The same should apply to you, boy."

Unwin was caught off-guard. His face and mind filled with confusion, something N hadn't ever seen.

"_W-what do you mean_?" His voice trembled. Unwin didn't like the idea of having a parental figure.

'_I can't be related to him! He's your father, N! Tell him that!'_

"Unwin says that you're my father, not his."

"Then how is he your brother, unless… Unwin is just a figment of your wild imagination."

"_I'M NOT PART OF ANYONE'S IMAGINATION! I'M REAL! I'M REAL!"_ Unwin shouted distraughtly. He wanted to believe, had to believe that he was real, not just a lonely little boy's imaginary friend. He darted out of the room, not stopping until he reached the comfort of his toy room. He tripped over his basketball in his haste, and smashed his chin on the cloudy carpet. He stifled a sob, in fear that Ghetsis would hear him. He was afraid of his 'father', just as N was. He felt an insincere aura coming from the older man, something hidden, and dangerous. He and N decided not to get on Ghetsis' bad side, whatever the cost.

-End Flashback-

"How is your queen faring, boys?"

"She won't talk to me…_ She's being a drama queen._" Unwin chuckled at his own pun. Ghetsis did not. "I'm not surprised. I doubt you two would react well to seeing Pokémon brutally beaten to a pulp. However, your impulsive behaviour has created among the public. We have paid off some of witnesses to keep their mouths closed, but some information has still leaked out."

Ghetsis flippantly passed the daily edition of 'The Castelia Times'. A large headline read out: 'Queen's close comrade beaten', while a small headline read out: 'Is this the work of the Rebellion?'. Inside the issue were reports of the incident, as well as an interview with one witness.

"While you were off in your little imaginary world, our followers have had a hard time keeping the press off of our backs. Tomorrow morning, you are to address your people. And for goodness sake, don't tell them what really happened. Unwin, I want you to take over the speech."

"But…it wouldn't be right…I have to tell them-"

"If you told them, they might not trust you as their leader anymore, and join the rebellion. Do you want that to happen? Do you want everyone to go back to catching Pokémon, and forcing them to fight each other again as means of their entertainment?"

"…No."

"And one more thing. Bring your Queen with you. If she confirms that what happened was the Rebellion's fault, they'll probably believe more likely than they would believe you."

"She wouldn't lie."

"That's why Unwin will take care of things, right?"

"_Yes, Father."_ Unwin beamed with honour. '_I'm finally gaining Father's trust, N.'_

"Wake up, Touko-san. We have a big day ahead of us."

N's voice (and his impatient hand shaking her shoulder) woke Touko from her slumber.

"Are you feeling any better?" His blue-green eyes watched her expectantly.

"Yes, N." She said, her eyes looking away from him.

"Great! Father says we have to be ready in about…" He looked at the small digital clock on her bedside table. "…half an hour."

"Ready for what?"

"Our press conference, of course. We have to talk about…well, what happened, but Father said that you'll have to say that the Rebellion hurt Cheren, and if you don't want to, Unwin's gonna make you." His voice lowered.

Touko's expression went from sleepy to disbelief in an instant.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She screamed out all her repressed rage, sadness and pain all into one shriek. She breathed out evenly, her blue eyes flaring.

"_I guess it's true. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_."

"I'm not going to say it."

"_What if I were to ask Father for another dose of Attract essence? I bet we'd both enjoy that. Or maybe I could even give it to Bianca."_

"No..."

"_So, you'll say it?_"

"You're not giving me a choice."

"Thank you, Touko-san." N hugged her, and dragged her over to her wardrobe to get dressed. She stood there, letting N dress her like a prized doll, thinking about how easily Unwin could get her to do what he wanted with a few simple words.

* * *

><p>Another short chapter, delving into N and Unwin's past. FLASHBACK ATTACK!<p>

Unwin, as per usual, finds another way to hurt and shock Touko. What a bastert. (Bastard was written wrong for effect). And we have discovered that Ghetsis has no sense of humour. HOORAH!

Thanks so much for the reviews so far.


	9. Rebellious

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon = Gamefreak.

This chapter contains a bit of ...strong language so for those who don't like it, don't read.

* * *

><p>"It has come to our attention that our king has been accused of a terrible deed; He has been accused of assaulting my friend, Cheren Hitteki. This is not, and has never been true. The assaulters were in fact members of the Rebellion, and used this as a tactic to cause mistrust among us Newnovans."<p>

Salty tears pricked in her tear ducts, threatening to let loose.

"But what about his parents?" A reporter piped up, even though the conference was ending. "They've said it was N."

Touko's calmed expression bore through him. "They have been threatened by the Rebellion to do so." Her voice quietened down the reporter. Unwin glared at him, and sat Touko down beside him.

"Is it true that the assault victim is the leader of the Rebellion?"

"_No comment. If it were true, he would have been incarcerated immediately. However, he is not in any sort of state to be leading anything, except a quick recovery_." Unwin countered swiftly.

The meeting concluded, and people started walking out, all talking in an excited hubbub.

N looked at Touko lovingly, gratitude evident in his eyes. "Thanks, Touko-chan!" He embraced her and picked her up in the process. Cameras flashed and she saw a bright blush cross his face.

Ghetsis smiled, but threateningly held onto N's shoulder. "If you wish to show your _affections_ for your wife, may I suggest you show them in your private quarters, _son_. We don't wish to arouse any more suspicion than you already have." The older man warned through clenched teeth. N's enthusiasm diminished and he let go of Touko.

"Let's go home. These photographers are starting to freak me out." He told her, his soft hand entwining with hers.

O-O-O-O

-That night-

Touko felt an arm drape itself across her waist and a warm, even breathing at her neck. "Touko-san…I really want to…well, you know what I mean." N's voice whispered.

Touko didn't want to answer, and she scowled inwardly._ How can he be so clueless? He freaking bashed my closest friend half to death just because he was jealous, and he's expecting me to sleep with him so soon after it. But maybe he doesn't understand? The only part of him that acts his age is Unwin. But still…_

"Touko-san, I know you're awake. Unwin says your breathing differs depending on whether you're awake or asleep." His arm pulled her closer to him, and Touko felt a bit ill. "I know you still love me, and I want to show you that I love you too."

"I'm sorry, N, but not tonight. We can do it tomorrow. Please."

"_Wrong answer, Touko. Take off your clothes. Now."_ Unwin ordered her. Touko turned her head back so she could look into Unwin's eyes.

"No."

"_I'm serious, Touko. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can take off your clothes and sleep with N willingly, or I can utilize the Attract essence if you decide to refuse._"

"Why are you threatening me? Why do you _always_ have to threaten me, Unwin?"

"…_N isn't…capable of getting what he wants by himself; he's too nice. That's precisely why he needs my help. Now, about your decision: Easy or hard?_"

Touko began removing her nightgown and a contented beam replaced Unwin's crueller features.

"_That's a good girl._" Unwin praised and straddled the sobbing girl once she was bare.

"I promise I'll be gentle, Touko-san." N murmured, placing a chaste kiss on her lips; he tasted her wet lips which had been moistened by her tears. He took off his pants, and was about to enter her when he noticed that she hadn't stopped sobbing.

"Please don't cry, Touko-san. It's ok…" He tried think of something that would comfort her, but his mind (and Unwin) drew absolute blanks.

'_Why the hell do you want to _comfort_ her? Just get it over and done with; I am _not_ going to stay awake all night, waiting for you to finish._' Unwin scolded N; his irritation was obvious in his tone.

'But Un, I can't sleep with her crying…it doesn't feel right.'

'_It's not going to change the feeling of sex if the person is crying or upset. If you ask me, I prefer the ones I bed to be unwilling; it's way more fun that way._'

'UNWIN! Don't say that!'

"Touko-san…I'm sorry." N said sadly and entered her. It was slow at first; N had never slept with anyone before. Her warm interior squeezed his length, as if it was willing him out. Touko's tears dried, and her face had visibly paled, her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. Touko lay there, still as a statue, and N couldn't help but try to arouse her. He placed his hands on her small breasts, and with Unwin's help, coaxed a small moan from rubbing his fingers against her hardened nipples. He came, and he was surprised by how quickly it was all over. He stayed on top of her, and pecked her cheek daintily.

"I hate you." She said quietly.

"Please don't say that, Touko-san. Please don't say those things." A tear trickled down N's face and onto Touko's chest.

"I just wish you left me alone when you defeated me. I hoped that you would find it in your unfeeling, black heart to let me leave when you found out that I had been 'tainted' by another." Her voice was monotonous, and her eyes never once met his.

"But no, you had to destroy everything I loved, everything that I held dear to me, and why? So you could be the only thing left in my life? Well, your fucking plan failed. I'm sick of you, Unwin, Ghetsis and everyone else in this goddamn place!" She pushed him off of her roughly, and got off the bed, not caring if she was naked. "I never asked to be your whore, and I'm not going to just sit there and take your childish 'I want to be your friend' and 'I don't want to, but I'm gonna do it anyway' crap. I don't care if you were deprived of human contact, or if you just wanted a friend. FRIENDS DON'T RAPE EACH OTHER! FRIENDS DON'T TRY TO KILL EACH OTHERS FRIENDS! It's because of YOU that Cheren didn't want to look at me… He turned his head away…" She sobbed, nearly choking on her sobs. "He…turned…his…head...away…"

N sat there on the bed, unable to say anything. "You…really think that?...Touko, I- _You know what, you ungrateful little bitch? Who ever said that you would _enjoy_ being ours? You brought it on yourself, wanting to battle me all the time. You're the one who came onto me, so stop saying that you're helpless, that you weren't given a choice. I can't help it if I was intrigued by you."_ Unwin slinked off the bed and caressed the girl's cheek. She flinched away, much to Unwin's dislike.

"_How dare you look away from me?_" He forced the girl to look at him; she pursed her lips.

He noticed Touko's silence, and smirked. "_That's right. See what happens when you behave, Touko-chan? I don't hurt you or anyone you love. I might even reward you. I want you to stay still while I give you this, and you'll forget everything that happened tonight."_

He went to his nightstand, and took out an injection labelled 'EOAA'.

"What the hell is EOAA?"

"_Father, being the brilliant scientist that he is, created this just for you. That Essence of Attract and Confusion was only a prototype, so I asked him to create something even more useful: Essence of Attract and Amnesia. It reacts a lot faster than the original."_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Touko dashed towards the door, stopped only centimeters away from the exit by Unwin pulling her arm back. Despite Touko's thrashing around, he was able to get a steady hold of her arm and slipped the needle in. She seemed to go numb and fell into Unwin's arms. She mumbled something, and Unwin lifted her up in his lap so he could hear. "_What did you say, _sweetheart_?_"

Her eyes had lost their determination, their will to rebel; she looked somewhat dazed. "I love you, Un."

"_Good girl. You know what I love to hear. Now, are you going to just sit there? There's something I want you to do. Do you know what I want?" _Her eyes looked down at his crotch, and he nodded.

'You shouldn't use her like this, Un. You could hurt her.'

'_Yeah, whatever. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Is Cheren going to 'walk' out of his hospital bed and attack me? I don't think so!'_ Unwin told N sarcastically.

O-O-O-O

"As we all know, our world has been turned upside-down one certain individual." The leader tapped her metal pointing stick on the photographs of a green-haired boy. "We have been cruelly separated from our beloved Pokémon thanks to him. It is true that I have my own personal grudge against him, and that only fuels my hatred towards him further. Since I am only the deputy of this organisation, I must consult our leader before we take any offensive action, who is currently rehabilitating in the hospital connected to the main Harmonia Castle." The girl's blonde hair, most of which was trapped under her green hat, bounced as she spoke.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis = Poké-censorship(?)<p>

Unwin = Crazy (for no apparent reason)

Touko = Crazy (with apparent reason)

N = N

Thanks for the reviews, and as per usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. I shall update ASAP.


	10. Change

DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of the characters used in this fanfic, nor do i own some of the settings; they belong to Gamefreak, Nintendo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweetie, we can continue going on like this. It would probably be a lot easier on your health if you were more willing.<em>" Unwin told Touko, who was sitting beside him on the couch in his room.

(Touko's POV)

I was tired, my face was tear-stained, and I was only capable of staring blankly ahead. Whenever Unwin wanted me, he had me. N was gentler, and he never used the EOAA like Unwin did. My arms were riddled with small, red dots, and when I didn't remember what had happened the night before, there a new dot on my arm that hadn't been there the day before. Unwin tried and tried to force me to love him. He tried being nice, caring, understanding about the rougher 'practices' that I was experiencing, but he got sick of that act after a short while, and become his manipulative self again. He was out a lot more than before, always telling N to rest; I was afraid that he would completely take over, and that N would leave at the mercy of his 'brother'.

(End POV)

She didn't answer. She just kept staring at the wall in front of her, a passive look on her face.

"_Do you want to go out sometime? For dinner?_" She wasn't responsive. Unwin sighed out in frustrated tone. He forcibly turned her face to his own, and as he did, small tears started making their way out of her eyelids. "_You better not start your bloody water works again; I just asked you a simple question. Do you want to go to a restaurant?"_

"Touko-san, we really want you to feel better. Un, have we hurt her?"

"_No, N, we haven't; she's just having a tantrum, that's all._"

"Unwin…I'll go to the restaurant on two conditions: You'll let me see Cheren, and you'll let me go back to my room."

"_Alright. But _we_ will accompany you when you visit _him_, just in case."_

When they arrived at Unova's Finest. It had been previously known as the Striaton Gym, but had been renovated into a restaurant, due to the fact that Gyms were now useless. Touko was dressed in a silky, long-sleeved dress, which was coloured the same blue as her eyes, while N was wearing a modest, dark gray tuxedo. They were guarded by eight grunts, who had situated themselves at the entrance and back door. As the two entered, they were pleasantly greeted by one of the owners of the establishment. "It is an honour to have you both attend the opening of Unova's Finest, Your Majesties. Your table is right this way." The green-haired waiter smiled warmly, and led them to their table. It was set symmetrically, and a blooming, deep scarlet rose had been placed in the middle, two identical candles placed on either side of it. Two menus were given to the couple, and a second waiter came to take their orders. "What would you like to order, _my lord_?" The fiery redhead asked. His voice carried a less than unnoticeable hint of malice towards the newly appointed ruler of Unova; N didn't take much notice of the younger boy's tone. "I'd like to order your Coriander Delight as a main meal."

"And what would you like to order, milady?" His tone had lost all of its unpleasantness. Touko remembered that Chili was the first Gym Leader she had ever battled, and one of her older school friends. She felt sorry for all the people whom she had failed; she made mistakes, and others paid for them.

"I'd lik-" Her voice broke and she coughed a little before she was able to continue. "I'd like the Pepper Grass Soup please."

"Excellent choice. Cress will be here soon with your meals."

He dropped off their order to the kitchen, and went on to wait on another table. The couple there looked so happy. The woman watched her partner so lovingly that her eyes kept leaving to menu to catch a glimpse of him. She detected Touko watching her, and smiled. Touko looked down awkwardly. "What is the matter, my love? Is something wrong?" N queried a curious look on his face.

"Nothing. Everything's absolutely fine." Touko said through clenched teeth.

"Something must be bothering you, Touko-san. I want you to enjoy this dinner, but if you're in a bad mood, you won't. And, and I just want you to enjoy this dinner." N repeated himself, his once-concerned voice becoming more and more child-like.

"_Touko, stop scaring him_." Unwin whispered, his face threatening.

"I was just thinking about that couple, about how they actually look like they _love_ each other." Touko said cynically.

"_As do we, Touko-chan_."

"If you think this dinner is going to change anything between us, you're kidding yourselves."

"_Oh dear. Our master plan has been discovered._" Unwin said sarcastically. The air at the table was tense, and even the incoming Cress noticed it. "Here is the food you ordered, my lord, and yours as well, milady." He said, and bowed quickly.

N returned and thanked the waiter graciously before beginning to eat. While Touko was halfway through eating, N abruptly stopped eating, leant on his hand, and turned his thoughtful gaze towards Touko. Touko tried concentrating on her food, but she couldn't help but stare right back him. A small smile formed upon her lips, which N gladly reciprocated.

"You look so much like my mother, Touko-san. You have the same kind eyes, and the same coloured brown hair. And you're nice like her too; your Pokémon told me so before I released them."

"Your mother? Where is she now?"

A look of sheer horror crossed N's features, and his eyes became blank.

One of the candles between them had quickly melted, the other one standing tall and menacing above it and the rose.

(Cheren's POV)

I dared to look at myself in the mirror. My face was still lightly bruised, and I could barely hobble on my leg; it wasn't to heal soon. I couldn't keep blaming Touko for what had happened. N was the villain, not her. I winced in pain when I tried walking with my bad leg. My parents had told me to rest, and they didn't listen to me when I told them that I needed to be as active as I could. Heck, I doubt they'd believe that I'd started the Rebellion.

Bianca had visited me every few weeks, reporting in code how the plans she had produced were going along. So far, they had been making illegal Pokéballs, which were smaller and less sturdy that the real thing, but they would have to do. They had created enough to give each person at least one Pokémon to fight with. Those who had received theirs early had been training in secret.

It was bad enough being so useless like this, but being in the Harmonia Castle made things a thousand times worse. They didn't care if I could hardly talk. Nearly every day after I came off the sedatives, they've been suspecting that I was the leader of the Rebellion. Especially N's father. I wouldn't be surprised if that sneaky bastard was the one pulling the strings, not N.

A knock came at the door, and two people entered.

"Cheren!" Touko ran to me, hugging me until I thought that my ribs would crack under the pressure, not to mention the fact that she nearly knocked me clean off of my crutches. N visibly stiffened at the sight, glaring without a word.

"Touko." I tried smiling, but I had to stop after a few seconds before any pain kicked in.

"Are you any better, Cheren? I've been so worried." Her face held immeasurable compassion, and just as much sorrow.

"Yeah. A bit." She helped me onto the bed, and I received an even meaner glare from N than before. At least he wasn't trying to bash my brains in.

I had to tell Touko about the Rebellion, but how could I with N right there in front of us?

"Touko… Do you remember that game we used to play as kids? Remember how Chili used to always hate it when we didn't play by his _rules_ when he played as the _King_?"

A spark of understanding flickered in Touko's eyes.

"Yeah. I actually do. And I was always the damsel in distress. You and Bianca always played the knights coming to save me."

"Those were good times."

"But we were kids back then. If we played them now, it would be a pretty stupid idea." She had a slightly warning tone, and N didn't seem to find anything strange about the conversation; he looked more confused than anything else.

"I bet Bianca would gladly play as my squire again."

"She would? Really?"

"_You two know each other from when you were kids?_" N's voice took that dark tone, just as it had all those weeks ago. Maybe he was suspecting something.

"Yes, since we lived so close to each other." I answered him, and he became calmer.

"Touko-san, it's time to leave; it's starting to get late, and we need to be home by nightfall. Say goodbye to your friend and let's go." He took Touko by the hand, and led my princess away.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the spot of angst at the start. So, we find out that Unwin isn't as uncompromising as he originally seems.<p>

I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I love the reviews you guys have given me~3


	11. Mother

Disclaimer:...Nintendopokefreaksgamething...

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama! Mama, where are you?"<em>

_The young boy called out for his mother. Everything around him was dark. His home scared him at night, but to his luck, there was light emanating from a sole room. "Mama, are you there?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb her if she was there._

_A tall, intimidating shadow was standing the doorway, the light filtering out from behind him. _

"_Daddy, w-where is Mama." The boy had always been cautious of his father, a usually quiet and stoic man with an air of mystery to him._

"_Daddy, where is she?"_

_A metallic object glinted red in his father's right hand. A dark liquid dripped from it, staining the floor._

"_DADDY! PLEASE TELL ME!"_

_His father's other hand shot out and gave the boy such a hard slap that he was thrown to the floor._

"_Stop…calling me Daddy. You are to refer to me as Father or Ghetsis, but never Daddy."_

_The man walked away as if nothing had happened. The boy stayed still; he had never been hit like that ever. _

_After regaining his strength to stand up again, the boy peered into the room his father just left, following the small red specks on the carpet. A slouched form lay motionless on the carpet, its blue eyes unseeing. "Mama! Wake up! WAKE UP!" The boy screamed, his shrill voice piercing the silence of the night. A pool of red slowly crept towards him, colouring the floor a darker red as it left its bloody trail._

-o-o-o-o-o-

N screamed out, his hands gripping his sheets. He turned to his left, expecting Touko to be there, but he was reminded of his side of the bargain he had made.

'Un. I had that bad dream again.'

'_Yeah, I know. I saw it too. Thanks for waking me up._'

'But what if it means something, Unwin? It's too real for a dream.'

'_Nightmares are supposed to seem real. That's why they can scare you so badly. Go back to sleep.'_

'Ok. Thanks, big brother…for understanding.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Touko. Touko."_

Touko groaned and turned over, trying to ignore the voice behind her.

Something hard bashed into her stomach and a hand covered her mouth when she tried to scream out in surprise.

"_Shhh. I don't want you to wake N up. Is it safe for me to remove my hand, or are you going to scream anyway to piss me off._" Unwin hushed her. He seemed strangely worried about something. That didn't change the fact that he just punched her in the stomach. Touko was tempted to choose the first option, but decided to stay quiet once Unwin freed her mouth.

"What is it, Unwin?" Touko asked groggily, lazily looking up at Unwin, who had sat down next to her.

"_N had a nightmare last night. He's been having these recurring dreams lately, about his mother, and you asking about her probably made him have the nightmare again."_

"And why are you telling me this?"

"_Just…don't ask him and say anything relating his mother, ok?"_ His face was grim.

"But why? If he has a problem, it would be best for him to tal-"

"_Listen, _missy_. Do you want to know why I don't want him to bring it up? It's because the dream is real. Ghetsis killed his wife, and N found her body. N…created me…so that I could agree with him that his mother had gone away on a trip. He doesn't have any self-confidence, any courage, that's why I take over when someone does something he doesn't like. But if he were to stand up to Ghetsis…he'd have no need for me. As much as I want to believe that I'm real…that I exist as much as N does…I have to face the fact that I'll disappear the moment N faces his fears and his inner demons._"

Unwin was pale, and sweat beaded at his forehead. He stood up, took Touko by the wrists and pulled her up as well so that she face-to-face with him. "_Y-you can't…tell him or anyone else about this. I'm not ready to die, Touko._" His eyes held a silent plea.

"So, you're going to let N suffer so that you can live?" Touko felt a small spark of anger towards Unwin and wriggled out of his grip. She felt sorry for him, but he wasn't real. How could an imaginary friend have feelings, needs?

"_Touko, please. It's not like that…I…"_ The usually infallible young man became a snivelling heap on the ground. "_I'm real, Touko! I'M REAL!"_ he shouted out, his voice cracking. He felt N wake, his consciousness becoming more active.

'Un? What's the matter?'

'_Everything's ok, little brother. Touko's here._'

'Can I talk to her?'

'…_If you really want to.'_

"Morning, Touko-san." N's voice was bright and cheerful, despite his traumatic nightmare.

"Uh, morning, N." Touko was still wary of the two, despite them both making an effort to be friendly.

"What were you and Unwin talking about?" N asked, his childish curiosity getting the better of him.

"_Nothing that you need to worry about, N. Isn't that right, Touko-chan?_" Unwin didn't give Touko a chance to reply to N's question, and he had returned to his usual menacing demeanour.

"Oh, ok…" N looked a bit hurt, but he quickly decided that it probably wasn't anything important anyway.

"No, Unwin, that's wrong. Actually, N, we were talking about your mother. About what Ghetsis did to her."

"M-my mother? What about Mama?" N's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "_DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WHORE, N! SHE'S LYING! WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT MAMA AT ALL!" _Unwin shrieked, his deeper voice changed its pitch drastically.

"Really, 'cause you told me otherwise, Unwin." Touko challenged him.

"_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, TOUKO! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"_ Unwin's fury was indescribable and Touko backed away. This was the only way to free N. Unwin grabbed her by the neck, and slammed the back of her head into a wall. She dropped onto the carpet, unconscious; seeing this seemed to calm Unwin down. He took out his final EOAA dose and pushed the liquid into Touko's forearm.

He walked over to the small speaker beside the door and pressed the button. "_Anthea, could you be a darling and pick up Touko for me? The poor girl's hurt herself again._"

"Of course, my Lord. I'll be there soon."

"_Thanks_."

'Un, what about Mama? What did Father do?' N's voice broke through Unwin's dominant thoughts.

'_Mama's safe; there is nothing wrong with her. Touko just wants to hurt us. She creates intricate lies to separate us. But I won't let her do that anymore. No. I won't let anyone hurt you, N. I'll protect you.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

A Team Plasma grunt watched the scene play before him on the miniature cameras that had been set up in Touko's room. He had been given the duty to watch over the girl. He picked up his X-transceiver, calling his leader.

"Miss, there's something you need see."

* * *

><p>Aw, Unny! Being a protective big bro (Wait, isn't he technically younger than N?o.O)<p>

Overuse of ellipses is...overused.

I'll update as soon as I can~ And thank you so much for the 40+ favs, reviews and alerts~


	12. Forgetful

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon = Nintendo.

* * *

><p>(Touko's POV)<p>

A sharp pang of pain woke me up. Zorua was nibbling on my feet, and bounded over to me when he noticed that I was awake. I gave him a look of disapproval, but instead of being discouraged, he went on to lick my arm. As he did so, I felt a small ache in my forearm. There was a new dot, probably because… I couldn't believe that N, or Unwin, slept with me…again! I checked my arm again and sure enough, that dot was definitely there, as was a dull pain in my head. I looked at myself and I was wearing a short dress, instead of a nightgown. I can only imagine that Unwin was too lazy to undress me. Typical.

Some voices from outside filtered into the room and I listened by getting up and placing my ear on the door.

"She has a concussion, Unwin. You have to be more careful with how you treat. You could've easily killed her; she's very delicate." A female voice piped up, her tone concerned.

"_Oh, come now. Don't make a mountain out of a Drillbur hill. It's not like she'll remember anything. She'll probably think that she banged her head too much while we were making sweet, sweet-_"

"Enough. Sometimes you disgust me, Unwin."

"_Aw, you don't mean that, Auntie Anthie~_" Unwin's voice was playful. I hoped that I would hear what _had _actually happened, and not Unwin's sexual fantasies.

"How is N coping?" Her concern was back.

"My dream got scarier, but Un said Touko-san wanted to scare us; he had no choice but to hit her so that she wouldn't speak any more." N's voice was quieter than usual.

"Well, I'm going to check on her; you can come if you want to. And I don't want to hear that you two are hurting her anymore. If she's being disobedient, you can always call either me or Concordia to calm her, rather than taking it into your own hands."

Someone started to turn the handle and I scrambled upwards, trying to get to my bed. Luckily, I got there in time, and pulled the covers over my head.

A hand dipped under the covers and touched my face, stroking it affectionately. I faked waking up, and looked at the owner of the hand. His face was soft, child-like. It was still N.

"Good afternoon, my Lady. I hope you had a nice rest." Anthea was standing beside the King, her face as bright as usual.

I frowned, glaring at N.

"The boys have come to apologize about last night. Unwin had used EOAA on you, even though he promised that he wouldn't."

"We're really sorry, Touko-san- _I'm not. The bitch deserved it._"

"Unwin!"

"_But you enjoyed every single second of it, you little whore. You practically begged me for more when we finished._"

Without thinking, the back of my hand went up and connected with Unwin's face. He stumbled back, his look confused. However, his confusion quickly turned to frenzy, and Anthea stood between us.

"_DAMMIT!_ _Get out of the way, Anthea, or I'll hurt you too!_"

Anthea reached into her pocket and fished out a small injection. She stabbed it into Unwin's arm, and he calmed, his rage subsiding. A look of fear crossed his face a few seconds later.

"Unwin…Un…answer me! BIG BROTHER, ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?" The shriek of terror that escaped from N's lips was heartbreaking.

"I didn't want to have to do that to you, N. But Unwin had to go to sleep for a little while." Anthea's eyes were saddened.

"NO! HE CAN'T SLEEP! I NEED HIM! I NEED BIG BROTHER!" N didn't stop crying. Anthea hugged him, but he tried squirming out of her grasp.

Watching his pathetic form writhe in fear freaked me out. He slowly became a shivering wreck, clinging onto Anthea; he was silent, but still deeply disturbed.

"What did you do to Unwin?" I asked, cautious of N.

"It's an anti-psychotic medication that Ghetsis had ordered for him for times like these." Anthea said, indicating the empty injection on the floor.

"Anti-psychotic…wouldn't that mean that N's crazy?"

"Not exactly, but it's the only way to control Unwin, who tends to get a little bit violent."

"I noticed." I replied cynically. How bad is my luck to get stuck with a psycho with two personalities?

"Please watch over him, my Lady, until I return with some more anti-psychotics. If anything happens, I want to call me right away." She peeled N off from her and went out of the room. The door closed behind her with a distinctive click. N shuffled over to me, and hooked his arms around my legs, his tears rolling down my bare skin.

A roar from outside caught my attention and I ran to the large window, eager to get my mind (and body) off of N. A small, black dot in the distance grew bigger and bigger. Something flew towards the window and I jumped out of the way, just as a rock smashed through, shattering the fine glass. Nearly straight after, a giant, white bird-like creature crashed in the side of the room, destroying the walls. It landed, and I suddenly realised what it was.

"Reshi! You came back to me!"

The creature growled in acknowledgement, and bowed its head. A small figure hopped off its back and ran towards me, nearly knocking me over.

"Touko! OMG! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" The girl shouted, her voice as high-pitched as usual.

She expertly took out a small cloth, dabbed it with a liquid and covered a shocked N's mouth. He stared up at her, confused; I was just as confused as he was. His eyes lidded, and he was asleep in moments.

"Help me lift him, Reshi. Then pick us up."

Reshi listened to her and picked N and placed him on her back. She did the same with both me and Bianca.

"What's going on?" I demanded, not in protest, but rather in surprise.

"Don't worry. We're just kidnapping N, and you're coming with us." She said with a sweet smile.

(End POV)

-o-o-o-o-o-

(N's POV)

I shivered. I was in unfamiliar surroundings, guarded by unfamiliar people.

My first thought was that I wasn't in the castle, which I could only guess to be true. Either that or this was another of Father's tests. I doubted it though; Father had said that he was glad to be over with testing my reactions to different environments and situations.

The men who guarded me were silent, just as my cell was. Each wore a small TR badge on their chests. Was that Team Rocket? No, they were in a different region and they wore different clothes, which could only mean… The Rebellion. I knew it was only a matter of time until they struck, but I thought they'd at least give us some sort a warning. Guess not. Unwin wasn't answering me, so I gave up on calling him; I have to figure out my problems by myself, without his help.

There were no possible ways of escape; my wrists were chained to a wall, as were my ankles.

Another thing was bugging me: Touko. There was more than a slim chance that she had a hand in this. But she couldn't have…I had people watching her every move, her every word.

Unless…that strange conversation that she had had with Cheren was…

I tried dissecting the conversation.

'King'…that must be me. And I did get angry at Cheren, as he broke my rules.

'Damsel in distress' was Touko. Was that how others saw her?

Cheren and Bianca...'knight' and 'squire'…Leader and Deputy.

So, my suspicions about Cheren were correct, but the girl… That little thing couldn't have possibly controlled the Rebellion, right?

'Always saving her'… Cheren was probably going to take her from me, but wasn't able to.

The last thing Touko said regarding their game, that they wouldn't be able to play it again. She was wrong. But she knew. She definitely knew something would happen.

Oh, Touko…Why would you betray me so? I thought to myself.

'_Because she could, little brother. Because you let her._' Unwin finally answered me.

(End POV)

* * *

><p>Sorry for not uploading for a while, and sadly, due to school and stuff, I might not be able to post much too often.<p>

N seems pretty well off (and somewhat smarter) without Unwin. Hmmm.

I wonder how Ghetsis is going to react, and what might happen to Cheren (THEY LEFT HIM AT THE CASTLE!).

And I had to look into how to 'subdue' split-personalities, and all I could find was that anti-psychotics are used.

Thanks sooo much for all the reviews and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can~


	13. Agreements

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related to it. However, I do own the character, Unwin.

* * *

><p>(Bianca's POV)<p>

I watched the emerald-haired man closely, making mental notes of all of his movements, figuring out if the bastard was lying or telling the truth.

"What are your plans for Unova?" I asked, my voice stern enough to make N flinch. Maybe he wasn't as bold as I thought he was.

"Well, once I get out of here, annihilate every last one of you that have turned against me and have Touko back in my arms, she and I will stretch our empire across the other regions until we have freed all Pokémon from human control." N answered is if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stared at him, not sure if he was joking, but he looked damn pleased with his answer.

"And what if we took Touko hostage?"

"_I know you wouldn't, Bianca. You're too much of a pussy to hurt your friend._" He leaned closer to me and I backed away. He smirked cruelly.

"_It's kind of sad that Unova have you and that cripple to rely on as a rebellion. Hell, I would find more rebellion in a Snorlax."_

His cocky attitude was starting to piss me off. "When Cheren gets better, he'll- "

"_What will Cheren do? He's automatically the prime suspect to my kidnapping, since we originally thought he was a part of the Rebellion, as well as you. By the time my grunts are done with him, who knows if he'd ever do anything ever again. I advise you to release me pretty soon if you don't want him mangled yet again. I don't think his body would be able to take it."_

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I wanted the truth and I got it. I couldn't show any weakness to him; he was a dangerous individual, no matter how innocent he acted before in his cell.

"I won't let out of here. Not until you let things go back to the way there are."

"But don't you want to help your friend?" An innocent protruded from his lips, like the voice of a child suggesting a solution to a simple dilemma. "Please let me see Touko-san, and I'll order the grunts not to hurt Cheren."

I couldn't give him that right, not after he hurt Cheren and did who knows what to Touko. But that would leave Cheren in a vulnerable position. If he called the castle, they could track the call back here somehow, and if we left the hideout, he would be out in the open. It was a chance she had to take.

"Okay. Deal."

"Really?" A healthy spark formed in his eyes, and he looked somewhat excited. What the hell was this guy's problem? Cheren had warned that there was the chance that N was bi-polar, but this was extreme.

(End POV)

o-o-o-o-o

A news announcement was playing on TV constantly, and it was starting to worry Bianca. Touko watched the screen intently. Ghetsis was there, a solemn expression on his face.

"The Rebellion have kidnapped your lord and king, N. Any information on his whereabouts will be rewarded. However, if any of the Rebellion is watching, keep this in mind: We have your leader, and until N is returned, _safely_ returned, he will be submitted to interrogation." The announcement started again.

Touko looked up at Bianca. "I doubt his idea of interrogation is even legal."

o-o-o-o-o

(N's POV)

My sweet little queen entered my cell looking as radiant as usual. She practically glared at me. I wondered why.

'_You're really wondering? Isn't it obvious? They've corrupted her with ideas of enslaving Pokémon, giving her false hope that things will go back to normal.'_

'No! They couldn't have.'

"Touko-san, why do you look so angry?" I asked, hoping that what Unwin had said was false.

She stayed silent, her lips pursed into thin lines. Her eyes bore into my own. Bianca stood next to her, happy as can be.

"_What the hell are you smiling at, blondie? We're not going to call off Cheren's torture for _this_._"

"What do you-" Her smile dropped.

"_We want Touko-chan to speak to us; it's the least she can do._" Unwin added the last part darkly.

"W-we?"

"_Yes, blondie. We. There are two of us. There's me, and there's_ me." I finished. Hadn't Touko explained about Unwin to them? Bianca was utterly confused and glanced at Touko.

"The one with the deeper voice is Unwin. N is the one whose eyes have a lighter colour." Touko growled through clenched teeth.

"_I couldn't have said it better myself, Touko-chan._" Unwin answered for me.

"Shut up, Unwin."

"_Oh."_ Unwin chuckled. "_I see you've found some self-esteem in the empty wasteland you call a mind; I applaud you._" He countered, receiving a look of distaste from Touko.

'Un, please don't be mean.' I couldn't stand to see Un and Touko-san fighting.

Unwin sighed out, and nodded.

"You've seen her, so now it's time for your part of the deal."

"Ok, Miss Bianca. A deal's a deal." I replied, although I was a bit reluctant to do so; I wanted to see Touko-san a bit longer.

Bianca handed me the x-transceiver which she said was untraceable; one of the rebels had hacked it for her. She put on a headset, just in case I decided to reveal anything, not that there was anything to reveal.

I clicked in the number and the ringing symbol appeared. "Hello, Concordia speaking. How may I direct your call?" He wasn't able to see her at all.

"It's me, N."

There was a silent pause on the other side. "N? Are you alright? Where are you? We were sure that the Rebellion-"

"Please let me answer all of your questions, one at a time: Yes, it's me. I'm fine. I have no idea where in the world I am. They have. Is that better?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want you call off any punishment that is being administered to Cheren."

"What? But why?"

"It's complicated. Just do it."

"Yes, my Lord. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Same."

"Ghetsis won't be happy about this."

"I know. But there's nothing I can do."

Bianca took the phone from me and removed her headset.

"I want to speak to Cheren…What do you mean it isn't possible…What… What do you mean 'He can't talk'?...Oh dear Arceus…" The colour from Bianca's face drained, her skin paler than my own. What had Concordia told her?

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger.<p>

I still can't believe they left Cheren all alone! Why? This is all Cheren's fault for not being proactive when he could hardly walk or move. -shakes head in disappointment-

Sorry for not updating for ages (I actually kinda forgot, but then, while walking to school, I passed a street called Hilda Avenue, and I remembered that I hadn't written anything. -facepalm-)

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts~ They, as usual, are always appreciated~


	14. Resistance

Disclaimer: Pokemon = Gamefreak.

* * *

><p>(Cheren's POV)<p>

"For the last time, I'm not the leader of the Rebellion." I tried to look stern, but I think I looked more like some stubborn brat. At least, that was the impression that red-eyed creep was giving me. Sweat beaded down his forehead, and he seemed tired of asking me the same question over and over again.

Cheren: 1, Ghetsis: 0.

"I really don't want you to have to resort to your second option. Just admit it." He was definitely on his last straw.

"No, because I am not-"

"I GET IT! Sandai, roll the film." Was it just me, or did I sense the slightest bit of satisfaction when he said that? He made a show of dusting himself off, and got up, flashing me the slightest smile as he left. The second that door closed, I breathed out. My wrists met the cold, thick iron cuffs of the chair I was in, and I shivered slightly. I doubt what I was going to see wasn't going to be pretty.

The clip played, and at first, I couldn't figure out what it was. "Oh, N…N, N, N, N…"

I watched closely as Touko rubbed her body against N's in a seductive manner. This couldn't be right; she hated him, didn't she? I tried closing to my eyes, blocking what I knew I didn't want to see.

"_Touko-san…there's no need for that. You know what I want."_ But nevertheless, it didn't stop me from hearing those words, those rhythmic grunts.

"Don't stop!" Her high-pitched voice squealed.

Oh, Arceus. Tears filled my closed eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall; I couldn't show Ghetsis my weakness, nor could I bear to see what Touko was screaming about.

The sounds stopped, replaced by a more sinister voice.

"Are you enjoying your little show? Are you ready to admit that you're the leader of the Rebellion, or should we continue?"

"I'm waiting with bated breath." I huffed out. I couldn't give in, not when I had resisted for so long.

The sounds continued, and it was definitely louder than before. They paused, and Ghetsis' pre-recorded voice interrupted.

"You know, he doesn't seem to like Cheren a lot. What about you?" I smiled, but in a confused way. What was Ghetsis getting at? Surely he wasn't-

"I hate him…He's mean…and he doesn't care about me like N does." My eyelids flew open and I stared at the screen, not believing what I had just heard. Touko's face looks sincere. The video changed yet again, and N was pounding into her, each thrust making a sickening slapping sound. The door opened, and I tried to crane my head back to see who it was, but, since my head was forced by metal strips to stare ahead, I couldn't even move it an inch.

"How long can you bear to watch this, boy? You could just simply admit that I've been right all along."

"NEVER! I'M NOT THE ARCEUS-DAMNED LEADER OF THE REBELLION!" I shouted at the opposing man.

"Oh, we'll see."

(End POV)

o-o-o-o-o

(Ghetsis' POV)

How right I was. All I had to do was keep a caffeine-filled liquid flowing through the boy's veins, and he'd be awake for hours. I entered the room, and checked on him. His eyes were blank; they showed to recognition. I knew his stubbornness would be his weakness.

"Boy."

He didn't answer, his eyes staring straight ahead. They had lost their previous vitality. I couldn't help smiling.

"I told you it would be easier to admit. However, I was betting you losing it after 10 videos, instead of 34. No matter."

No reaction at all.

A soft knock at the door disturbed my victory. "Come on in. We're not busy." I called out to the unknown visitor.

Concordia stepped in, an X-transceiver in her palm. "Sage Ghetsis, the deputy of the Rebellion wishes to speak to you."

"Very well." I took the receiver, and Concordia crept out, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Hello. Sage Ghetsis speaking."

"You sick bastard." The voice on the other side was obviously _that_ girl.

"Whatever are you talking about, _my girl_?"

"What you did to Cheren…"

"He refused to co-operate, and I had no other choice." I stopped the urge to chuckle. "And anyway, it is partly your fault as well. I wouldn't have had to 'interrogate' him if you hadn't kidnapped N."

"I didn't kidnap N. I was taken against my will as well."

"_NO, SHE WASN'T! SHE'S NOT-"_ A male voice on the other side of the call was muffled before it could say anything more.

"Say hello to Unwin for me."

There was a muffled shouting noise, which quietened down. "Girl, you like making deals, don't you?" I continued.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Return with N _safely_ and Cheren will be let out of interrogation."

"What is in it for you?"

She had definitely got me there. That was the thing. I didn't really think about my benefit from this. Hmm. Maybe it would make me look better to the public. Who knows?

"Nothing more than the happiness I would get seeing my son again."

"..."

Anger flared up and I struggled not to lash out too cruelly at her. I still needed her to return N. If she were to stay with the Rebellion, it would solve two of my problems: 1) It would crush N's heart to find out she had turned against him, and 2) I'd be rid of that meddling little creature.

"Listen, you little bitch, you're going to be the good little queen that you are, return here with N and we'll forget any of this happened. If you're not quick enough, who knows what could happen to Cheren."

"I…you…yes, Sage Ghetsis. I will return with N."

I got her right where I wanted her; she was under my control. Just like my son, and everyone in this region; she was one of them.

"That's a good girl. Now, was that so hard?"

(End POV)

* * *

><p>Thanks for the 50+ reviews, favs and alerts! They are immensely appreciated.<p>

I won't be updating for a little while (due to assignments and a tad bit of writer's block), but here is a quick sketch of Unwin for you guys, courtesy of a friend.

EDIT: I can't get the link to work, but just type in the keywords 'unwin' and 'espycat' into the search bar on DeviantArt, and you'll find it that way. (still ragey since doesn't let you put on full links. WTH?)


	15. Unsafe

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. I do own Unwin. That is all.

Sorry for the really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long time that I took to update (Yes, 12 days is a long time for me. Deal.). I hope you enjoy this chap~

* * *

><p>(Touko's POV)<p>

I woke up, my throat dry from drinking amount of water the night before. I had stayed awake for most of the night, thinking about Bianca's reaction to my compliance: "You can't be serious, Touko! We can't return N, especially after everything that he's done to this region, to us…to Cheren." I tried to interject that it wasn't N that had hurt me and Cheren the most, but then I remembered who was the one to have put Cheren in such a vulnerable state.

But I couldn't let Cheren be tortured at our expense; I didn't expect Ghetsis to keep his word if N wasn't returned in a few days' time. Unwin looked pleased and had ceased his struggling when he saw fear in my face; knowing his father better than anyone else (even N), he knew exactly what Ghetsis was telling me. I instantly felt a bile rise up in my throat, scorching it. My shriek of pain was cut short by my retching, but I luckily made it to the bathroom sink near my room in time.

Just like last morning.

(End POV)

o-o-o-o-o

The sun beat down on the weary travellers. A certain green-haired, impudent young man had made sure that their trip was as awkward and unbearable as he possibly could. Their opposition stood before them, in their monochrome and orange haired glory. A few of them held guns on the ready, in case the negotiations got out of hand; Touko doubted they would. The black-haired boy closest to the castle rested in a wheelchair, completely expressionless. A drip hung from his arm, his only way of receiving any form of energy.

The blonde deputy's face fell when she saw him, as did the face of the queen.

"We were so close, Touko. We could've put everything back to normal. We could've saved both of you."

"I know. But we have no choice. I'm sorry."

Bianca grudgingly unshackled N, who gave her a semi-grateful, semi-hateful look. He took Touko and backed away from Bianca silently, edging closer towards his 'side'.

"I'm glad that our…transaction… went so smoothly." Satisfaction was evident in Ghetsis' voice. He placed a hand on Cheren's shoulder. "And here is your damned leader, safe and sound, as I promised."

Bianca scowled sourly.

"Now, as I'm feeling generous, I'm going to let you leave here without any charges placed on your name, _Bianca Hudson_, as long as you disband your Rebellion and conform to our more than generous new laws."

"Never! We'll keep fighting you til our last-" She froze as she saw the tiny laser dots marking her heart with red light.

"Last what? Oh, I see you've finished." Ghetsis laughed. "If you try anything rash, your little friend Cheren will be the first to know."

Bianca slowly nodded her head and turned around to leave, giving her friends on last look of sorrow and defeat.

o-o-o-o-o

Touko heard a muffled cheering coming from the throne room (Ghetsis was probably giving one of his famous inspirational (bullshit) speeches) as she was ushered back to not her room, but N's room. As she walked, she noticed the grunt's hood was down, revealing that his roots were actually black, rather than the generic orangey-red hair that all the other grunts sported. When he looked back at her, she noticed further that he was wearing blue contact lenses. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you colour your hair orange?"

"It's a strict policy, milady. It is to make us feel united, that Team Plasma is one entity."

"Contacts?"

"We all see with the same eyes."

"What if you were born with orange hair and blue eyes?"

The grunt's eyebrow twitched and he crossed his arms over his chest in an irked manner. "They are given higher ranks. Is your interrogation over, milady? You need your rest as soon as possible."

Touko nodded quickly and the grunt led her to N's bedroom.

"His Highness will be with you shortly. Please find some way to occupy yourself until he comes."

The door clicked shut, and the familiar lock ensued.

A few eventless minutes later, N entered the room. He lay down on his bed and embraced Touko tightly. "Thank Arceus that everything is back to normal. I was really lonely without you." He exclaimed.

She felt a hardness from his crotch rub up against her belly. A sick feeling festered in her stomach. Not again, not so soon. She thought to herself, pushing away from him.

"Touko-san, what are you doing?" He asked, gripping her tighter. She continued pushing away harder.

"_Touko._"

Touko stopped, staring into Unwin's dark eyes.

"_We have our urges to deal with, and the only way to get rid of them is to…well, you know all. about. it. Touko. chan._" He rolled onto her, his breathing reduced to panting gasps. He pulled down his pants and underwear with one hand, while holding Touko's hands together in the other.

"_Stop squirming, my dear, it will be all over soon, and then N'll have you to himself. I'm sure you will be able to last that long._" He lifted her skirt, removed her panties and pushed in. Touko screamed at the top ofher voice.

o-o-o-o-o

-The next morning-

(N's POV)

I woke to the sound of retching. Half-asleep, I got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Touko was weakly leaning on the hand-basin, her lips covered in reminders of her struggle. She washed it away, and tried to get rid of the liquid in the sink.

"Are you alright, Touko-san?" I asked, wanting to help her, to make up for what happened last night. I don't think she will talk to me for a while after _that_.

She answered my question with a glare and stumbled out of the bathroom. She came rushing back in only to retch again.

"I'm going to get Anthea, and then I'll be back." I told her, running to the speaker at the door.

"." The words came out all at once, but since Anthea didn't ask me to repeat it, I assumed that she understood. I went back to Touko and held back her long hair as she continued heaving. Sweat was forming on her bare shoulders and back. She finally stopped, washed her mouth yet again and shoved me away from her. I retreated to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Maybe I should ask Father for more EOAA injections.

Anthea knocked and I let her in; she brought a small trolley with medical instruments on it. She called Touko over and checked her thoroughly. She felt Touko's stomach and asked her to stand on a scale.

"Have you been eating more than usual?" She inquired, to which Touko nodded. "Hm. And what about this sickness; how long has that been going on for?"

"Uh, about three days."

"Last monthly?"

"I don't remember. It was supposed to come a few weeks ago…"

I wondered what a monthly was. '_You seriously don't know, N? It's when a chick starts bleeding for about a week.'_

'WHAT? Wouldn't she die?'

'_You're an idiot. You know about screwing, and yet you don't know about…never mind.'_ Unwin gave up his explaining and went back to sleep.

Anthea passed Touko a small, plastic thermometer-like object and Touko returned to the bathroom.

"Anthea, is that going to make her better?"

Anthea didn't answer. Touko came back, and sat in a chair, stare at the object intently. And she continued to do so for the next five or so minutes. Her eyes widened and she gasped, dropping the object. I picked it up, staring at the small plus sign on the plastic instrument.

Anthea took it from me, checked it, and put a hand on my shoulder, beaming. "Congratulations, my Lord. You're going to be a father."

* * *

><p>O-ho! N, N, N.<p>

I'll give a cookie to anyone who figures out why I gave Bianca the last name Hudson, and an extra cookie for anyone who figures out why I made Cheren's last name Hitteki.

Again, I apologise for not updating sooner, and a thrid apology in advance, since I might not be able to post the next chap for a few weeks due to upcoming exams and assignments.

(P.S. Check out the song Having My Baby by Paul Anka (or listen to the Glee cover, which I prefer personally.). It kinda fits in with the theme of this chapter, or at least what N feels when he hears the news.)


	16. Fear

Disclaimer

* * *

><p>"N, you look a bit pale. Do you want to sit down for a bit?" Concordia comforted the shocked king. Ghetsis was pacing back and forth, worry etched in his face. "May I speak to N alone?"<p>

Concordia and Anthea nodded in unison, bowed quickly and led Touko outside of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Ghetsis turned on the younger male, eyes blazing with fury.

"WHICH. ONE. OF. YOU. DID. IT? SPIT IT OUT NOW!"

N shrunk back. Unwin wasn't answering his inner pleas for assistance.

"We d-don't know, F-Father…U-Unwin and I…we… we didn't think it would-" He stuttered, losing his footing and stumbling backwards.

"Result in a conception? HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING, BOY? How the hell do you think you were born? Did you believe that a fucking Braviary brought you into this world?" Ghetsis yelled, raising his hand. A sharp crack bounded across the empty room N recoiled, feebly holding his hands above his face to protect himself from any other impending attacks. There were none.

N continued cowering even after Ghetsis was seemingly calm once more. Ghetsis gripped the front of N's shirt and pushed him into the wall behind him. "No-one besides us and the girls will know about this…mistake until I decide when to tell the public. She is not to leave the castle at any cost, and I am sure Unwin will be able to undertake that responsibility, since you are not fit to take care of her in your piteous state."

He was answered by a pathetic sob.

"I can't believe that Nasako could give birth to such a weak child." Ghetsis made a disgusted face at his son and dropped him with a thud as if he were a child again. N began shuddering violently. He rocked back and forth, while making a monotonous knock on the wall every time his back hit it.

"It's your fault that your mother died."

N's hushed sobbing started up again.

"She was going to take you from here, from me, _your loving father_. But I didn't want that, not at all."

N's breathing was ragged, strained.

"So I did what I had to do, boy. I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been born."

Blood stained the boy's white shirt, since his nails were digging in too hard.

"And maybe someday, boy, someday soon…"

The blood ran down N's arms, and he was growing faint. "Make him stop, Unwin, please make him stop. MAKE HIM STOP!" N sobbed out loud. Still no answer from the brother he relied on for so much. A crazed, yet gratified smile appeared on Ghetsis' face, but nothing more; the cruel man didn't plan on not finishing his tactically paused sentence.

"The same will happen to your dear Touko."

An unearthly scream echoed throughout the vast emptiness of the room.

Touko heard a scream coming from N's room, and immediately Concordia and Anthea rushed her further and further away from the sound.

"What happened? What was that scream?"

"What scream? Please do not worry yourself with such trivial, imaginary things, Your Highness." Anthea said a little too quickly.

(Flashback)

-11 years ago-

"I can't stand this anymore! Why won't you let me go out?" The brown haired woman challenged the taller man; a playful smile crossed the man's lips. "You're allowed to leave, honey, just without the boy."

"N should see the world for himself, rather than have me tell him about it."

The smile faded. "But he has seen it. He has a vast array of books with pictures-"

"I mean the real world. The place that exists _outside_ of his playroom and this castle."

Ghetsis sighed sadly, and put his into the vast folds of his robe, removed the sharpened item that lay within. "I don't like where this conversation is heading, my dear Nasako. Not. at. all."

Her blue eyes grew wide with fear as Ghetsis put his arm around her waist, pulled Nasako to him, and placed the sharp blade of the knife lightly upon her neck. "Now that I think more about it, I, in fact, don't want you to leave either."

"Ghetsis…w-what do you mean…?" Nasako's voice trembled like a leaf in harsh wind.

"The only way I will allow you to leave this castle is if you're in a coffin, waiting to be buried six feet under." The knife pressed onto her neck, digging into her thin, fragile neck. He pulled it across her neck abruptly, letting the blood freely flow down her dress.

"Ghtssssss." She hissed, and stopped moving.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you didn't listen to me. You can't expect to stop me just because you were my wife." He smiled, positioning her in a sitting position against a wall.

"Mama, where are you?" A high-pitched voice called out. Ghetsis chuckled and walked over to the doorway, not bothering to drop the incriminating object.

(End Flashback)

(Touko's POV)

I wrestled myself out of Concordia and Anthea's vice-like hold on me, and I ran to N's room. Ghetsis was just about to leave, and as he did, he smiled cruelly. I flung the door open, and I looked around until I found the king. He was in a wretched state; his hair was dishevelled, his eyes wide and red, sharing its fiery colour with the blood dripping down and through his shirt. He was breathing deep breaths shakily, and turned his fearful gaze onto me.

"What happened to you?" I hated him (and Unwin) with every fibre of my being, but seeing him like this, so helpless and afraid, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Mama?...Is that you?"

His voice was juvenile, and his teary eyes held an unrequited desire for something that had been lost long ago. I remembered how he said that I looked like his mother, but even so…What had Ghetsis done to him to make him like this? I decided to see how this would play out.

"Yes, my dear." I crouched down, and held in a warm embrace. "You're safe now, my child. No-one is going to hurt you."

He sniffled a bit, his tears dripping down my bare shoulders. "Thank you, Touko-san. For trusting me." His voice was soft, pleasant, as I remember it being when we first met.

"_Who would've thought that you would warm up him like this! You are a truly interesting young lady._"

Damn it. It was only a matter of time before _he_ showed up.

"Why won't you leave me and N _alone_?" I growled. He always barged in when N was finally becoming nice to me.

"_Because I am NOT going to be a third wheel! Once the child is born, he will only have one father, and that will be me. I will easily eradicate his consciousness once I figure out how. Do you understand?"_

(End POV)

(N's POV)

'Un, what are you saying…you wouldn't'

'_Oh, how I would, little brother, how I would. When the time comes, I will rid myself of you, and Touko will be mine and mine alone. I was the son Father always wanted, and you, merely a vessel of my being. From now on, we're doing things my way. _'

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but I can imagine 'Bad to the Bone' would have started playing as Unwin said that last line.<p>

So in this installment, we find out that N has Daddy issues, and that Unwin is a controlling she-beeyotch~

Thank you so much for the 60+ favs, alerts and reviews~ And a BIG thankyou for the 34K hits! I will try to update as soon as possible, as the preparations mid-year exams are slowly coming up.


	17. Disappearance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, but I do own Unwin.

* * *

><p>She glared at Unwin's resting form. It took all of her strength not to suffocate him there and then with her pillow. But she know couldn't; N is still alive and breathing in <em>him.<em> She had become quite fond of N, and wasn't ready to give him up to Unwin. His hand had sneaked under her night gown, pulling it up Touko's collarbone, and was unconsciously rubbing her more-than-slightly protruding belly, sending chills down her spine; yet she didn't move, letting him carry on with his cruel affections. Small red scratch marks covered her soft flesh, a reminder of what happened when she tried escaping his sleeping grasp.

"Touko…help me…" Touko went bolt upright, fear pulsing through her body. A scowl had replaced the look of pain on Unwin's face, and he started muttering to himself. "_Useless bastard… can't I kill you…she doesn't want…leave us…"_ He drowsily opened one eye, then the other, staring at Touko with an expression of lethargic lust. A small smirk appeared on his lips and he pulled her towards him, being mindful of the child between them. "_Morning, sunshine. How was your sleep?_" His fingertip swirled around the edge of her bump until it finished in her bellybutton.

"…"

"_Still not talking? That's really too bad…_" He didn't seem the least bit disappointed. "_Well, if you don't want to speak _naturally_, I could always coerce it out of you; would you like that instead?"_ Not even his snide suggestion sparked any emotion in her blank eyes.

"_Maybe a quick shot of Attract could loosen you up."_ He muttered, fumbling through the drawers of the bedside table with one hand, while possessively. To his dismay, there were no doses left in his cluttered drawers. _"Crap! I told those fucking grunts to deliver them by last night! No matter. I'll guess it'll have to be _force_ this time, _sweetie."

Touko jerked away from him, and kicked away from his grip. She ran to the door and pressed on the intercom button repeatedly, in a desperate hope that someone will be there to answer her.

"What do you require?" The grunt speaking sounded tired and irritated.

"May I be escorted to Anthea please? I'm not feeling very well."

"Alright. A few grunts will be with you soon."

"Thanks."

The rays of light from the window surrounded Unwin's figure in a yellow glow, while his body cast a long shadow across the room, blocking Touko's view of the sunrise. "Do you really she's gonna fall that? I bet you that you'll be back here in a few minutes. Maybe I'll send for those doses of Attract while you're gone?" He chuckled, only to grimace a second later. He clutched his skull, shouting untold obscenities as he struggled for control of his 'vessel'.

'_Dammit! Why don't you just give up, you pathetic worm and leave Touko and me be?_'

'Because you're going to end up being like Father. I can't let you do that to Touko, or the child within her!'

'_I'm nothing like Father!_'

'Why are you calling him Father? He's my father, and not yours. And do you know why? Because you aren't real, Unwin; you've never been more than a personality that I used to protect myself. All this time that you've trapped me, I've been thinking things through, and it all makes sense.'

Unwin began panicking, his mind racing with suppressed realisation.

'_No! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT REAL.'_

'Ok, then what was the name I gave to my first Pokémon friend?'

Unwin tried to remember, to find that single memory, but he knew very well that he had no memory to look for.

'I don't need you anymore, Unwin. Goodbye, old friend, my dear older brother.'

'_No…you can't do this to me. We can work our differences out. Please. Please, little brother. I'm sorry.'_ Unwin pleaded, stalling the inevitable outcome.

'No, you're. not.'

Unwin felt himself literally fading away, N's consciousness consuming him.

Touko backed away from a screaming Unwin. "_NO! PLEASE DON'T! PLEEEEEEEEASE!"_ He let out a final shriek before crumpling on the ground. His chest heaved with effort, and Touko cautiously edged towards him. The door opened, and the grunts hastily ran in.

"What in the world happened here? We heard him screaming and-" Touko looked as shocked at N as the grunts.

"I-I-I think he's the one that needs Anthea's help."

o-o-o-o-o

N woke, his head feeling sore.

'Was that a dream, Un?...Un?'

Unwin didn't answer, nor would he ever again. Tears started flowing from N's eyes. It was true that he hated his 'brother' for exploiting him, but he felt pity for Unwin, since he never knew what it was like to have his own body.

"N, is that you?" A shaky voice asked him. He turned his head, and saw Touko looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, Touko. It's me." He was unexpectedly viciously attacked by Touko, who hugged him tight.

"What happened to Unwin?"

"I…I got rid of him. He won't be hurting you or me or anyone else ever again." There was a twinge of sadness in his words, as if he regretted letting go of his brother.

The door opened, and Ghetsis stood in the doorway. He stared at Touko hugging N; she quickly let go of N, and sat back down on her chair, keeping her head down.

"What is the meaning of this, Unwin? I thought I had told you act as 'N-like' as possible. I didn't expect you to start screaming like a girl at six in the morning."

"Unwin's gone, Father."

Ghetsis paled. "What?"

"Y-you heard me. I said that I got rid of Unwin, and it has also led me to realise that I don't need _you_ either, Father." N's face was resolute.

"What about everything I've taught you, bo-"

"You have taught me nothing! Everything I know now is because of my friends, both human and Pokémon alike!" His eyes blazed, bright, alert and dangerous. N made a quick gesture to Touko, who got up and pushed past Ghetsis out into the corridor of the hospital to retrieve help.

Ghetsis stalked up to N, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Do you really think that you can run this region by yourself without me? You're more stupid than I realised, and there is such a thing as being too stupid! You're a shining example of that. You are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but to understand Pokémon."

He was pulled back by black, gloved hands. "You are to come with us, Sage Ghetsis. You are hereby removed from your position in Team Plasma." Ghetsis let go of N, but a crazed smile adorned his usually serious face.

"What? I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world! YOU WON'T SURVIVE A DAY WITHOUT MY GUIDING HAND, BOY!" He was dragged away, and N tried to block his hearing of Ghetsis' deranged laughter in the distance. Touko had not returned, so, after resting for a bit longer, N got out of the bed and into the hallway. He walked towards the room that she would most likely be in. He peered in, trying to not be noticed by her. She wasn't there, and instead, he was noticed by the boy in the room, who glared daggers at him.

"What are you looking at? Have you come to rough me up a bit more?" Cheren said sarcastically.

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Touko, but she's obviously not here."

"…" Cheren glared harder, if it were possible.

"I guess I should apologize to you. I'm sorry for…how did you say it...roughing you up? However, that won't change the fact that you're the leader of the main terrorist organisation, and you will have to answer for your crimes, but your jail time will be shorter since you've been a prisoner in this hospital."

"I don't forgive you."

"And neither do I."

N eventually found Touko, who was standing on the balcony of their room. Wind flowed through her long hair, curling and uncurling it as it passed her. He embraced her from behind. She turned around and smiled.

"I know you'll make things right again, my love."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of 'Let's be friends'. I'd like to hear what your thoughts are about the ending.<p>

I might write a quick one-shot story that happens a few years after these events. (I kinda felt sad getting rid of Unwin ): )

Thank you sooooo much for all the favs, reviews and alerts!


	18. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Unwin~

A special treat for guys as thanks for the 43K hits, the 60+ favs and the 70+ reviews and alerts! Please enjoy the epilogue, aptly named 'When the battle is over, does the war end?'

* * *

><p>N sat in his office, clutching his head. Both his mind and desk were overcrowded with information, and he wasn't sure which would crack first, his cranium or his desk.<p>

He had found out that, five years since its unofficial disbanding, the Rebellion had started up once again, fittingly naming itself the Neo-Rebellion. However, unlike last time, they've become what they themselves call 'proactive'.

N sighed, his fingers sliding through his short green hair until they tangled enough to let his head hang between his hands. When he was younger, he would've complained that being an adult sucked and he would let Unwin take control. But ever since Touko and Neto, his only and beloved child, entered his life, his world completely changed.

At times, he had to admit that he missed Unwin's companionship, but then he remembered all the terrible things his 'brother' had wanted to do to him and with his body, or vessel as Unwin called it; he felt instantly sickened.

His thoughts returned to the matter at hand: The Neo-Rebellion. From what he was told, it wasn't started back up again by Cheren, or even Bianca, since Cheren was serving jail time, while Bianca was busy taking care of her own family. As a precaution, both had taken a polygraph test and passed with flying colours.

"N, darling, what's wrong?"

Touko's soft voice echoed across the large and empty room that was her husband's office. She walked over to him, swivelled him around in his chair and pecked him lightly on the forehead.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong…Well, there is _one_ thing that is bothering me…"

"What is it?"

"The Neo-Rebellion. They're growing too rapidly, and being so…destructive. I don't know what to do. I've tried reasoning with them, but they won't listen. They remind me of myself at their age, although I doubt that I was _that_ stubborn."

"You were, N." Touko chuckled, but then her expression grew serious. N's head sunk back into his hands.

"They've been hurting Pokémon, you know…to show me what they are capable of. I don't know much more I'll be able to take. We can't go back to using Pokéballs and the like…but I can't stand to see my friends in pain." Tears started dropping down onto the mass of documents beneath his chin, and he roughly pushed them off the table. Touko backed away, in fear that she might be caught in another of N's tantrums.

"I've seen you awake all night, every night. Is…this what was bothering you?"

"Mhm." He nodded, his voice child-like, the way it always was when he was upset. Touko brought her arms around him and comforted him.

o-o-o-o-o

-A few weeks later-

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I drew for you!" A tiny hand and a piece of scribbled paper waved about N's face. He sighed and looked at the picture. It had a drawing of Zoruark, as well as smaller drawings of Neto, Touko and himself. He returned it to his son, and continued with his work.

"What did you think of it?" Neto queried, his voice wavering slightly. N ignored the small child, and turned his back to Neto.

"Daddy? Don't you like it? Mummy did! Mummy liked it very much! She really, reall-"

"SHUT UP!" N stood up, and turned back to face his son, fury in his eyes. "Can't you see that I'm TRYING TO WORK, _son_?"

Neto looked terrified, unable to comprehend why his daddy was saying such things. He had never been shouted at, and N had never shown the slightest bit of hate or cruelty towards the little boy since, well, ever. He fell backwards onto the ground, and started bawling.

N realised what he had done and fell down onto his knees next to Neto.

"I'm so sorry, Neto…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to- You just-" He tried hugging the boy, but Neto pushed N from himself, wriggled about a metre away and started bawling there. N got up carefully, and went to the microphone at his desk.

"Touko?"

"Yes, N- What's that noise in the background?"

"It's…It's Neto. C-Could you pick him up for me?"

"Of course."

She arrived promptly and upon seeing her sobbing child, picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Da-Da-Daddy shouted at meeeeeee!" Touko spun around glaring at N.

"You didn't."

"He was annoying-"

"There is no excuse to act like that to Neto!" She looked down at Neto. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's visit Nimbasa. I know how much you love seeing the Pokemon Musicals and the Ferris wheel."

N quickly jogged to the doorway, and stood in front of it, blocking Touko's way.

"No. You can't go. I forbid you." His tone indicated that he was dead serious.

"You forbid me to go outside?"

"I forbid you take Neto out. It's dangerous, what with all the Neo-Rebels everywhere."

"But I'm fine to go out." Touko retorted. She was starting to worry about her husband's temper. It hadn't gotten out of hand since- She stopped herself from remembering the past she had with him. She promised herself that she would forgive N for everything he's done and try to forget, but some things couldn't be easily forgotten.

"You can take care of yourself, can't you? You were fine when your Rebellion friends kidnapped us."

"That was different. Now let me pass."

He grudgingly got out of her way, and once she was out of earshot, called his head of security. "Make sure the Queen nor the Prince are allowed to leave this castle."

o-o-o-o-o

-A month later-

"It's been so long, sweetheart. And look how big you've gotten, Neto! Soon you'll be as tall as your father!"

The small child giggled at his grandmother's comment. A black-haired man ruffled Neto's hair. "Hey, kiddo. Chizuru hasn't stopped talking about seeing you for the entire drive here."

"Neither has Bernard." His wife added, bringing out the children that strangely enough shared none of their traits with their father, in both appearance and characteristics. A petite blonde girl and a thin blonde boy rushed out from their family's car and ran up to N, Touko and Neto.

"Can we play outside for a bit?" The three children said in perfect unison.

Touko smiled. "I don't see wh-" N's strong hand gripped hers suddenly, crushing it until she stopped talking.

"Maybe not this time, but perhaps next time? What do you say, _honey_?" His voice carried that unpleasantness once again, and this time, even Cheren and Bianca noticed it. Cheren looked at Touko, concerned, but said nothing. N had already accused him of cheating with Touko, even though he knew that Cheren was happily married with Bianca.

"N's right. Maybe next time, kids." The children's smiles drooped, and they angrily stomped inside. However, once they were in, they ran off into Neto's playroom.

There was an awkward silence in the sitting room.

"So…" Bianca tried to start a conversation, but was greeted by more silence.

"Why don't you just admit it to me and your wife? I know you're sleeping with Touko."

"What the hell? Is that why we're here, why you've invited us?" Cheren stood up angrily. Touko tried to calm him; she didn't want a replay of what had happened a few years ago.

"I assure you, N, and you too, Bianca, that there is nothing between us besides our long friendship."

"I-I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that." Bianca confirmed her trust. N did not, but refused to say anything further about the matter, believing that he was right.

"Oh, and another thing. From what I've been hearing, Touko hasn't left the castle in some time-"

Touko made a 'do not go there' signal to Cheren with her fearful eyes. N's eyes burnt into Cheren.

"What are you insinuating? That I am keeping her here against her will?"

"What do you think?"

A single click was all that had to stop Cheren's rage, as his blood ran ice-cold. The barrel was directed at his heart, and N was sporting a rather sadistic, crazed smile. His irises were tiny specks, and he laughed terribly. "Does this change your mind? Hm? You didn't give me time to explain. She and Neto are allowed to leave, just they have chosen not to because they are afraid of the dangerous Neo-Rebellion. I hope it answers your question, _boy_." He used the patronizing name to the younger man, who was slowly tried to get away from the line of fire.

"Now, how about we have a nice lunch? It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful day."

o-o-o-o-o

-That night-

"Come along, dear. Once we're out of here, we'll be safe. We can live somewhere far away, in a different region." The mother hurried her drowsy son, packing his clothes and a few of his toys with haste.

"I wanna see outside again, Mummy." He rubbed his eyes, tired from the lack of sleep.

"Soon, sweetheart, soon."

"And what about Daddy?"

A particular, green-haired man heard them shuffling about in his son's room. He knew it was only a matter of time before she tried to escape. A woman with a personality like Touko's could never accept him and his more than reasonable rules. He opened the door and Touko gasped, dropping the suitcase she had been holding. He leaned on the doorframe.

"Yes, what about me?" His voice held that strangely familiar tone, the one he used right before Unwin would show up. But that couldn't be right; Unwin was 'dead'.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're starting acting like Ghetsis…or Unwin."

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO EITHER OF THEM!" Neto cowered and hid behind Touko. Touko defiantly walked up to N, Neto hanging onto her dress for dear life.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Neto, leave this room. Now." Touko tried wrenching his little fingers from around her hand, and N roughly pushed him out. He slammed the door behind his crying child.

"_Now that that is over…Damn, it was hard doin' N's voice. It really hurt my throat making it so high, that effeminate bastard!"_

Then it dawned on Touko. "Y-Y-You're not-"

"_Dead? Why would I be? N, on the other hand…"_

"What did you do to him?"

"_Let's say he won't come out to play with _us _anymore." _

"YOU MONSTER." She beat his fists against his chest until he caught her wrists. However, it didn't stop her trying to kick him. "How…how long have you been back?"

"_Oh, I think it's been a week or so. He started crying about needing me, the pathetic son of a bitch, and once I showed up, I managed to take him over __**completely**__, something I knew he was never capable of doing to me."_ One side of his mouth curled up in a crooked smile. "_Now, about Neto, _our_ son. Since I am back, I am sure you won't mind me taking full responsibility of our child's upbringing."_

While saying this, a knife lodged itself into Touko's stomach, and twisted to the right sharply.

"_While you die, my dear, I'll leave you with these parting words: I never needed you for love, just as a vessel for our son. Goodbye, Touko-chan~_"

The woman dropped before him and he gingerly stepped away from the small river of blood flowing from her lifeless body. With a sing-song voice, he called out: "_Son, you can come back in now. I have something very important to show you~"_


End file.
